The Doctor and the Beast
by pyro.grizzly.bear
Summary: Rewrite. Abandoned by her parents,Khaz finds herself stuck in the form of a mutt and becoming partners in crime with a certain con man. Along the way she finds a Time Lord and though she was specifically told to find him, the voice in her head refuses to let him near her. Soon she begins to realize that there is much more to her world than what appears on the surface.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's been a while since I've been on FanFiction. A very long time. I was actually, and honestly still am, a little confused with all the updates they've made. Anyways, I've been trying to rewrite this story for a while, but nothing was coming out right. Let's see if this is better, anything is better than worse though, wouldn't you guys say?**

**Since I have been working on it for a while, I'll probably post two or three chapters purely to entice some readers before I lengthen it out and make you guys wait. Yeah I'm evil, lol. **

* * *

"Please forgive me, my dear." My adoptive uncle whispered in my ear. I was confused, still too naive to the world to know what was going on. How was I supposed to know how bad the war had gotten? The young time lord gave me a letter and hugged me. "You need to stay here, okay? You're parents love you very much, but you cannot come back home. This is now your home, okay Khaz?"

"B-but why? What did I do wrong? Please tell mom whatever it was I'll never do it again!" I cried. I was only fifteen, but for a Vaihtaja I was merely a puppy.

"No! Remember, it was never your fault. You carry something deep within you that must live on, you here me Khaz? It's important that you listen to what I have to say." He told me, holding onto my shoulders.

"This is what I've lived for, to be able to tell you this. When I leave, you are to find a Jack Harkness and do whatever it takes to stay with him."

Confused, I began to cry. "Why are you telling me this? What's going on?" I whimpered like a pathetic little kid.

"Khaz, I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt." He said, ignoring my demands.

Before I could react to his words, he brought up his sonic device and pointed it at my collar around my neck. Deep within me a howl echoed in the walls of my mind. I let out a screeching scream as my uncle tampered with my collar. The thing was connected to me, it helped keep the voices away. It was tied to my very being and created a wall in my mind that protected me from outside forces. This man I had loved as an uncle broke the one thing I promised my parent I would never take off, tamper, or break. The thing that would keep the dreaded "Hounds" away.

When the pain subsided, I was what humans would consider a dog. A mutt with no distinctive breed, but a dog none the less. My uncle crouched down and hugged me all over again as I shivered in pure terror.

"Find Jack Harkness, find The Doctor!"

With one last kiss to my furry forehead the man left me all alone in what appeared to be some kind of park. My tail clung to my hind legs as I turned in a circle, trying to figure out just where that man had left me. I was lost, alone, and terrified.

And then, I heard a voice. It was the same one that had talked to me when I was younger, a female voice with just a hint of bitterness and hate, but also had potential to be kind and motherly.

_'Khaz..'_ It echoed around me. I glanced everywhere before I finally understood it was in my head._ 'Khaz, honey, listen to me.'_ She cooed. It was motherly this time, easing the panic within me.

I barked and whimpered, going in circles before I felt the pressure in my head. It was just a touch, barely anything at all, but it caught my attention. I stopped and stood in one place, my eyes trained on the blades of grass swaying in the wind.

_'Good, I have your attention. Now, I can't hold on for long. Darkness is quickly taking over, but I need you to walk forward. Things seem bad now, but we need to do as your Uncle said and find Jack Harkness.'_

I whimpered and tried to order my thoughts to reply. At first I could only get mental pictures and emotions together. That's how any Vaihtaja such as myself communicated within a pack. Well, when we're young at least.

_'Easy there Khaz. You'll be fine. You will know when it is him. Now, I'm not sure when I will get another chance to speak with you so listen up. Whatever he does, don't let him leave you behind. He will take you where you need to be.'_

I nodded my head and glanced once more towards where I knew my Uncle been just moments ago. Butterflies scattered in my stomach as my thoughts ran to what would happen now. The presence soon left my mind and I was left all alone. Well, sort of. Just as when I was a small new born pup, I felt that feeling in my head. It let me know that I wasn't completely alone in this mess. Feeling comforted, I put one paw forward and began my journey to find the one called Jack Harkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! Hope it's coming along alright. Looking back, there's only a few changes from this version and the last, but hopefully I fixed some of the grammar errors that had been there. I lied though, I have one more written chapter before I have to rewrite some more. Luckily I have no life, well sorta. I will be at my boyfriend's house for a few days, but I'll need something to do while he's in school!~ Not that I'll have internet access, because his apartment is lame and doesn't have Wifi, which of course rules out Netflix.**

* * *

Over time the feeling in my mind came and went, as if the one responsible for the presence wasn't strong enough to stay. I knew it had something to do with my collar, but I wasn't quite sure what exactly it did. I had been told it would help me control my shifting, since at a young age I had uncontrollable shifting where I would just poof into my brilliantly golden-brown canine form. It's awesome and all, until you get mad and want to rip out your instructor's throat for giving you a pop quiz the next day. When I spoke of voices, that had set off many alarms. So my mother sought out this collar. I had noticed them on a few others, but not a lot.

I couldn't put too much thought into that collar, though, because I had a mission and I was determined to see it through. For days I traveled through the cities in search of the man. With no scent or description I knew it would be hard, but eventually I stumbled upon him.

He was working with a few other men and trying to protect humans without the humans realizing it. I hadn't known it was him at first, after all I was kind of expecting a lot more than what I saw. If a person hadn't of called out his name than I never would have found him at all.

This alien thing was preparing to attack the man, snarling and growling at him. He was gathering himself to attack, at least until he made a fatal mistake and he lost his balance on the contraption he was on. I sprang into action and with fear spreading though my body, I latched onto the attacker. Snarling, I tore at the rubber alien flesh and wanted to be sick. After hunting animals and scavenging for scraps, tearing into any other flesh than what I was used to was rather sickening.

I had a dark feeling appear, it only did so when I was hunting. It was an odd pleasure that over rode the sickening one. That feeling quickly disappeared though as I was slung into a wall.

Jack looked over with a curious expression as I pushed myself up. He seemed astonished for just a moment. Looking around I realized that I had been thrown into a wall and, had I been a normal dog, I would be dead. But I wasn't normal, nor would I ever be. Snarling, I ran and attacked again. As I had expected, I gained the attention of the beast and Jack was able to badly injure it to the point that it realized it was losing and ran off.

I stood proudly with my fluffy tail wagging. I looked over my shoulder to see Jack and a few others who had been working with him at the time. With a slight limp I walked over to him.

"Well that's not good." He said and scratched my neck. "I suppose I should return the favor and heal you, huh?" He questioned. I felt his hand slip underneath my collar and run across it until he reached the small plaque that happened to have my nickname on it. My mother had insisted on it, saying that should anything ever happen, people knew that it was me. It was both a good thing and a bad thing. Try anonymously playing tricks as a canine with a shiny plaque with you name on the collar.

Of course there was this one time I shifted and went all out and mauled some other pack member for insulting me. I ended up being knocked out for quite sometime and the doctors needed to know who's animal body they were dealing with. Of course when they learned it was me they just patched me up and sent me home. It wasn't like it was my first fight, after all.

Now that I think about it, having the name there was also a good idea so Jack would have something to call me. After all, he could have named me Spot.

Anyways, I stayed with him for a bit. Bailing him out of trouble and becoming just about the only thing he could rely on. Humans always betrayed him in the end and he was beginning to think he could only trust himself. I was always there to change his mind, reminding him who always came through and saved the day when he was in trouble. Well, okay, I got us into trouble just about as much as he got us into trouble.

Currently his con man job brought us to London, England in the times of war. He became a general here with me being his soldier dog. It wasn't too uncommon, after all you have the bomb squad dogs even the occasional messenger dog. Every one knew, though, that if they got too close to Jack I would rip them to pieces. On some occasions I had to nearly brake a couple of bones to get a person who was offending Jack to go away.

One particular night we were sitting around with the other soldiers. Jack was being his normal irritating self and I was slightly snoozing. I felt a soft nudge to my side and I growled my thoughts about being bothered during my nap.

"You're getting lazy." He teased while I let slip a yawn. A soft whine came from my mouth as I gave the whole room a nice preview of my fangs. Getting up, I shook out my fur and when I was steady I gave a soft whuff to Jack and thrust my nose into his hand.

"So much for being my guard dog." He chuckled and rubbed my head. I growled again but it ended up being more of a groan.

I huffed and sat on my haunches with my nose pointed up towards Jack. He was now standing beside me, looking down with a smirk. I softly barked up at him as I thought, '_You really think these humans would test me? My presence alone makes them nervous.' _Of course I knew he couldn't understand me.

Not a moment later and the sirens started back up. A growl started up from deep in my throat as my pointed ears flattened against my skull. I hated the air raids and not because of the loud thunder from the bombs. I hated them because that meant we would have to go huddle in a shelter with people and I generally hated people.

"Don't worry Khazzy, just a few more weeks and they should be here, that is if they aren't already." he told me. I merely huffed again at his words, still not at all happy with him or the situation. As we prepared to leave the for the shelter I caught the sounds of what sounded like a woman in distress.

Curious, I trotted over to the balcony and took a good look out at the chaotic world. Nearby I saw what looked to be a feminine like shape hanging from a barrage balloon. Well, I may dislike the human race, but I wasn't completely heartless. With my front paws on the wall, I looked over my shoulder and barked at Jack. When he failed to come over I hopped down and raced over to him so that I could tug on his sleeve to gain his full attention. When I had it I walked a few paces and turned to him again so I could bark once more.

"What is it Khaz?" He asked as he reluctantly followed me back to the balcony.

I watched as Jack brought up his binoculars to his eyes and looked around until he found what I had spotted. About then a man had walked up to us. If I were in my true form instead of this mangy mutt form, I would have laughed as he kept his eyes on me and approached with caution. I wasn't a huge dog, but I wasn't small either. Since I wasn't quite an Earth dog, I didn't have any distinctive qualities of any one breed, so I could only be called a mutt. I wasn't at all afraid to just randomly lash out and in all honesty I kind of like to watch the humans squirm with discomfort.

Watching the human officer, I moved so that I was between him and Jack while letting out a low rumbling growl. I trained a relentless glare on him before he finally spoke.

"J-Jack." He stuttered, trying to ignore my unnerving stare. "Are you going down to the shelter?"

Curious, I let up on my stare so I could see what the Captain's response would be. Surely he wouldn't abandon the human dangling from the rope. The momentary thought was unnecessary, I have known him for a while now and knew he was an incorrigible flirt. He would definitely save a damsel in distress, and flirt every moment he spent with her. While it annoyed me, at least the human wouldn't fall to her death.

For now Jack ignored the man, though that didn't stop the officer from continuing to talk.

"Blimey, I've got to go off for some damn silly guard duty." He complained. He glanced up and saw the giant flying balloon, yet he didn't seem to notice the female holding on for dear life. "Ah, a barrage balloon, eh? Must've come loose. Happens now and then.

I was thankful when he shut up and even entertained the thought that he had grown bored and would leave us be, but I'm not really that lucky. After he had studied Jack for another minute or two he spoke once more. "Don't you R.A.F. Boys use them for target practice?"'

Again, he did not get any sort of reply from the Captain. I glared up at Jack, hoping my stare would bring him to attention. If that didn't than certainly the rumbling of my annoyance hopefully would. It certainly grabbed the officer's attention. It was only a matter of time before the human fell or ended up getting attacked. It seemed like forever before he finally spoke and when he did I wanted to ram my head into the nearest wall.

"Excellent bottom." Jack said in his clear American accent.

Instead of following through with my strong urge I simply rolled my eyes and snarled a warning to Jack, letting him know I was running out of patience.

"I say, old man, ther- there's a time and a place." The officer huffed. He looked to be appalled by Jack's words and quite frankly I didn't blame him. "Look, we should really be off."

Jack finally turned around while I glanced at the barrage balloon, wondering just how long she could hold on, and then back to my irritating friend as he spoke. "Sorry old man," He chuckled, "I got to go meet a girl. But you've an excellent bottom too." He proceeded to smack him on the bum, no doubt embarrassing the poor man.

_'Oh for the love of-' _I let out a loud bark before growling once more in impatience.

"Relax Khaz, we're leaving now." He assured me. I followed at his side as we headed outside to his spaceship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, last rewritten chapter! Have I enticed anyone yet? Come now, it can't be that dreadful, especially if your now reading the third chapter. I'll try and throw in a bit more orignalness instead of exactly following every line of the show...for once it may be good that I haven't seen it in so long. But I doubt you people want to read the exact scenes/lines that you could just watch on TV. Hopefully I can achieve that, feel free to let me know if I'm failing c:**

**Right, so next chapter, threw in a few other things and the voice that bugs the hell out of Khaz when she wishes it would just disappear. Now, if you all will excuse me, it's 4:30 in the morning and I have absolutely no sleeping schedule soo I'm going to sleep and hope I get up before noon. Hopefully. Have fun reading!~**

* * *

As soon as he opened the door I shot through and claimed his bed as mine. Just for the heck of it, I spun in a tight circle and then flopped sideways on the bed. I rubbed my head against the blanket until I had stretched it as far as I could. My paws flailed around, stretching in the air too, until I finally settled with my head at the foot of the bed and my legs stretched out and slightly hanging over the edge.

Jack chuckled at me, reaching out to rub my head as I lifted it to watch. Curiously, I watched him work his magic with the controls so that he could catch the human female. After that I flopped my head back down and ignored most of the talk that passed between the two. My ear's did pick up something about a cell phone. I leaned up so I could situated myself where my legs were straight in front of me and my head laying on my legs so I could get a better idea of what was going on. Just as I did this I saw Jack swivel in his chair around and speak to the girl.

"Ready for you. Hold on tight."

"To what?" She shouted furiously. I snorted from my perch, just about the closest thing I could get to a laugh as a dog.

"Fair point." I couldn't see his face, but I knew from his tone that he was smirking. He pulled a lever and then she was screaming.

I groaned my annoyance as my ears went flat against my skull. My ears hadn't appreciated the abuse the female had inflicted on them. Not a moment later and the blond was in Jack's arms. I huffed at the sight. I mean, I knew it was only a matter of time, but I do believe that was a record. It never failed that somehow or someway Jack always got the female in his arms.

"I got you, you're fine. You're just fine." He comforted her. "It can scramble your head just a little." He chuckled.

For a few seconds hey just stared at each other, but I decided it was just a second too long for my liking so I let out a low rumbling bark. Jack looked over with a look similar to that of irritation while the girl looked over with a blank look. It peeved me that she didn't fear me, so I narrowed my eyes. Upon realizing it didn't have the desired effect, I snarled. But she simply looked back to the Captain to say hello, which went back and forth between the two. I gave another then, snarling a warning bark, but I still didn't get the desired outcome.

"Oh, shut up." Jack grumbled. For a moment I felt ashamed, I knew somewhere deep down that it was wrong of me to feel this pleasure in the discomfort for others. However, the guilt was fleeting and I was back to waiting for the next opportunity to scare her. I could make an exception for her simply because I didn't like her. I had a sinking suspicion it was only because she was so close to Jack, but I quickly banished the thought.

"Don't mind Khaz, she's just jealous 'cause I'm with a pretty girl. Are you okay?"

The blonde sent me another blank look, making me flash my teeth in a silent snarl, and turned back to Jack. "Why?" She questioned. "Are you expecting me to faint or something?"

"Uh...you look a little dizzy." He explained with that laughter in his voice. I had to admit, she did seem a little disoriented, which would explain why she seemed so fearless at the moment. I huffed and lowered my head and quit my attempts to scare her. No need to waist energy on a human that out of it.

"What about you? You're not even in focus." She said as I snorted. Shortly after that she really did faint.

"Khaz, off the bed." Jack ordered and motioned with his head for me to get off.

_'What? Can't she sleep on the floor?'_ I complained within my head. What he heard was a low rumble come out as I stared him down. I refused to budge from the bed. It was kind of like my last shot at being rebellious. Or just a pain.

"Khaz, now." He said in a warning tone.

My ears fell back and my eyes narrowed, but in the end I really didn't want to fight with Jack. He was my friend and I wouldn't do anything to hurt him, after all he was the only pack I had. Still, I made a big scene as I followed his will. Huffing and puffing, I jumped down to the floor where I found a spot as far away from the girl and let out a loud obnoxious groan when I collapsed onto the floor.

After Jack placed the girl on the bed he turned and walked over to me so he could kneel down. I lifted my head, the sour look still there. He ignored it and scratched behind my ear. "Aw Khazzy, you'll always be my girl." He chuckled and I melted just enough for my dirty blonde tail to thump on the floor

* * *

It wasn't long before the girl began to stir. Just as she was coming to, I stood up on all fours and snarled. Finally, I got the look I desired and took probably a bit too much pleasure in seeing her fear. Jack sent me a warning look that I promptly ignored and threw in a couple barks, just for good measure. She got up from the bed and I stared at it, tempted rub my scent all over every inch of that thing and claim it as mine. But she was still sitting on it and I honestly didn't trust myself to not bite her. It was a curious thing, knowing that I wasn't in control of myself and not understanding why.

Jack was up and flirting with her as soon as he got the chance. It irritated me beyond belief and I wished for once he would stick to business and not flirt. I huffed and lay my head on the ground so I could stare at the floor.

I felt that familiar pressure of my Voice coming to say hello. She never said her name and hardly ever appeared. When she did I often wished for her to go away.

_'Have you often wondered that maybe you hate it so much because you like him?'_ She questioned me.

I tried not to snarl and sent something of a mixture between pictures of angry dogs ripping apart an animal and very strong emotions on what I felt about her saying that. I still couldn't communicate with words to her. All I had was my thoughts, and really you would think that would be enough, but there was this barrier that was there just enough to separate us. Sometimes, in my sleep, I can see a mass of warm colored fur very much similar to Earth's autumn. Mostly golden browns with dark red tones. Wild, yellow eyes would stare back at me from the other side of this barrier. I can't hear the beast, nor can I feel it, but I know it's there and feel the pressure.

_'Come now, Khaz. Think about it.' _She said with a slight teasing tone. This time I did let slip a small growl. While it didn't bother the female and Jack much, it startled me out of my thoughts.

They were speaking about the psychic paper. I pushed myself up into a sitting position so I could perk my ears toward them and train my eyes on them. Meanwhile, in the back of my mind, I still felt the Voice's pressure. She was still there, watching through my eyes and taking in what she could before disappearing to who knows where.

"Two things- one, I have a friend that uses this all the time, and two- you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out." She stared at him as I snorted. _'Well that was a fail.'_ I thought to myself and let my gaze move to Jack to see what his response would be.

"Tricky thing, psychic paper."

"Yeah, can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over." She smirked and handed it back.

"Oh, you sort of have a boyfriend called Mickey Smith, but you consider yourself to be footloose and fancy free."

"Wha- " She scoffed, laughing before she could even finish the word.

"Actually the word you use is 'Available'. And another one- 'Very'."

The female was obviously flustered by now. She stood up from the bed and looked down at him. "Shall we try and get along without psychic paper?"

Jack followed suit and stood up. "That would be better wouldn't it?"

Seeing that she was off the bed now, I ignored them and raced for the bed. I twirled around on it before flopping down and then rolling around on it until my scent overpowered hers. When that was done, I rolled back to a normal laying down position and stared at them. I took up nearly all of the bed between my stretched out front paws and tail, it pretty much screamed 'Mine'.

"Nice spaceship." The girl said, staring warily at me as my snout twitched, as if wanting to wrinkle up for a silent growl.

"Gets me around."

Soon enough they went to the top of the ship and I curled into a ball, eyes trained on where they had disappeared through. However, it was late and even irritable shifters need to sleep now and again. I quickly found myself pulled into the sleep land where I dreamed of mostly memories.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I think my day to post chapters will be every Friday/Saturday. That seems like a good day, right? We'll see, I guess.**

**Thank you ElysiumPhoenix for your review! My first review for this story!~ :D**

**Anyways, next chapter!~**

**Oh! I obviously don't own anything accept my character c:**

* * *

I can't believe Jack had me doing this. I'd been happily sleeping and next he wanted me to do was leave my comfy spot on the bed and be in this creepy hospital. Just...really?

This place made my skin crawl and it seemed my hackles were forever just going to stand on end. I grumbled at Jack yet again. "You'll be fine Khaz." He grinned, only proving to piss me off more.

"Why did you bring you dog anyways?" the girl, Rose, asked. I snarled at her, not liking her tone of voice.

"She goes everywhere I go."

She didn't seem too impressed but chose to leave it alone.

We walked through the eerie hospital, searching for god knows what. He never told me why I was to come here, just that we were leaving. Looking around, the place seemed to just get more creepy with each shadow I swore moved.

I took to sniffing around, checking things out and making sure nothing was going to jump out and eat or something. You would be surprised how many times something like that had happened. It wasn't long before I caught whiff of a strangely familiar scent. I growled, wanting the man to show himself.

He did not disappoint, but it startled me. My nerves had already been on edge, so I whipped around and snarled at him. I stood protectively, and maybe a little possessively, in front of Jack. There was no doubt about that scent, he was a Time Lord.

"Down, Khaz." Jack chuckled, only slightly bothered by my actions. He knew I was jumpy and disliked having others sneak up on me. I pinned my ears, whuffing in annoyance.

I searched the shadows of my head, wanting to contact my Voice. She was appearing more frequently, surely it wouldn't be that hard for me to actually seek her out...right? I had to know if he was _the_ Time Lord. I'd lost Jack in my attempt to find that Voice, so when I came back to the now I briefly caught part of the conversation between Rose and the Time Lord.

"Mr. Spock?"

"What was I suppose to say? You don't have a name." Rose defended herself. She glanced down at me with an odd expression. I stared back, unwilling to be the first to move my eye contact. " Don't you ever get tired of 'Doctor'?" She looked back up at him and continued with exasperation. "Doctor who?"

My ears perked up, straining to remember what my Uncle had said so many years ago. That name was familiar, but I couldn't be too sure.

"Nine centuries in, I'm coping. Where've you been?" He asked her. "We're in the middle of a London blitz – it's not a good time for a stroll."

"Who's strolling? I went by barrage balloon."

By this point I'd already started walking away, intent on finding my captain. I peered around the corner into a room and found my Jack, er, Captain. I padded forward, but with every step my unease grew. A growl developed within my chest as I nervously glanced to all the beds I passed. Had I been smart, I would have perched by the door so I could make a quick escape...however I wasn't that smart and instead protectively stood beside Jack.

"This just isn't possible." He said in disbelief. "How did this happen?"

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" The Doctor asked.

"What?"

"He said it was a warship." Rose spoke. "He stole it, parked it somewhere out there."

The tension within the room was growing and I felt it. Something wasn't right, but I couldn't understand as to what it was.

"Somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer."

Jack looked to me and I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was beginning to look nervous. I gave him my full attention for just a moment before looking to The Doctor as he spoke.

"What kind of Warship?"

"Does it matter?" Jack snapped. "It's got nothing to do with this!"

"This started at the bomb site." The Doctor's voice rose as he advanced on Jack.

I guess it was because I was so jumpy, but the moment that Time Lord advanced, I pushed Jack back and let loose a devilish snarl and flashed my teeth, daring him to come closer. I was no longer on Gallifrey and Time Lords do not command me. I wouldn't flinch a bit if I had to attack, in fact I think I might rather enjoy it. The ultimate rebellion back home, we were never allowed to do such a thing. We went through school, assigned a pack or were sent to be the companion to Time Lords.

I lowered myself in preparation to lunge, my tail curled above me in a display of dominance. A bit much? Perhaps, but all this tension just made my nerves snap and I so needed to just sink my teeth into something.

I felt Jack reach out to me, wanting to hold me back. "It was just an ambulance!" I didn't have to look at him to know he was frustrated. I could not only sense that he was, but I heard it in his voice. My ears caught the sound of him fiddling with his bracelet, that in itself had my ears pinned completely back and snarling lowly, and not at the strangers.

"Khaz, stand down." Jack ordered. I unwillingly let my growls subside, but my glares were relentless as the two approached.

"Good girl." He praised, scratching my scruff. "Look, that's what you chased through the vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you that it was valuable."

I glanced up at him, startled. He'd actually told them the truth. He was calling me a lazy guard dog, well he was becoming a pretty lousy con man. Then again, these weren't time agents so it didn't matter that he spilled the beans, for lack of better words.

"It's empty, I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell, I threw it at you." He continued to confide. "Saw you time travel vehicle -love the retro look by the way, nice panels- throw you the bait-"

"Bait?" Rose asked.

"I wanted to sell it to you, then destroy it before you found out it was junk."

"You said warship." She spoke again.

"They have ambulances in wars." She replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, though let's be honest it kind of was. It only makes sense that during a war they would need an ambulance. Jack walked a few paces with me right on his heels before speaking once more.

"It's a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, a con man!" He shouted to them. "I though you were time agents. You're not, are you?

"Just a couple more freelancers.

"Ah." He chuckled. Captain Jack may have believed that, but I was still getting a little suspicious over these two. "Should've known. The way you guys are blending in with the local color. Flag girl was bad enough, but U-boat Captain?"

"Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship."

_'whatever's happening?'_ I wondered. Obviously something was happening, but I just wasn't sure myself as to what it was. Rose seemed to speak my thoughts with her next words.

"What_ is_ happening here, Doctor?"

I set out on an investigation of my own, cataloging the scents as I went. I picked up human (of course), Time Lord, a few rodents, and a scent that would drive me insane for the rest of the night. It was faint, unbelievably faint, but it was there and it was familiar, but for the life of me I couldn't it. I wracked my brain over and over again as The Doctor went on about DNA. It was no surprise that seemingly lifeless corpses suddenly becoming animated scared the hell out of us all.

My heart jumped into my throat as I snarled with all I was worth. My barks were continuous and insistent. Like that annoying bark that you hear over and over again in a movie and you just want to scream at it to stop or yell at the people to pay attention to the dog. They had the scent of humans, so they must have been one at some point, however they certainly didn't look human. At least not they faces.

I retreated to Jack's side at some point, only to occasionally lunge and snap my fangs with an audible snap, similar to that of a snare snapping on a poor unsuspecting creature in the forest. I welcomed the intense flare of heat that spread through me. I frothed at the mouth, which only made me look that much more like a demon as each drip form my saliva hissed and sizzled on the ground.

Fun fact about my species, we usually carried an element with us, but each family can do something different. The useful ranges from completely useless to quite handy. My family had fire and though we may not breathe fire, we could leave one hell of a bite.

My yelping subsided and turned to whines as the zombie like creates began to crowd us. I felt myself rub against Jack's legs in fear before my instincts had me lunging at them in an attempt to attack the threat. Fear turned into aggression as my feeling of being trapped grew stronger. Through my growls I heard the crowd crying out for their 'mummy', which was so strange. My fur puffed out and I snarled, trying to decide if I wanted to tear into one of the creatures.

Just as I was creeping closer to one, I heard the Doctor speak, "Don't let them touch you."

"What happens?"

"You're looking at it." He grimly said.

I was pretty confident that it could do nothing to me, as I was a dog, so maybe it wouldn't? I mean, what would it turn me into? A freakish canine masked thing? Jack certainly didn't want to find out, so I found.

"Khaz, you stupid mutt, get back over here!" Jack commanded. Whining, I turned around in a sort of roll back and nearly slammed into the man thanks to the slippery floors. I stood tall with my side against his legs with a permanent snarl on my face.

We were backed into a wall at this point and my panic began to rise. I could feel the anxiety of everyone else and that only made it worse. I glanced around in an attempt to find a way out of this mess, but there was nothing. We were trapped. My anxiety crept up into a whole new level as I started to hyperventilate. Wait, could I even do that in my canine form?

_'Khaz..' _The Voice whispered in my head. I whined pathetically to it, I was so scared._ 'Trust the Time Lord, you'll be okay.' _The feminine voice was back to being motherly, and had a little wise tone to it. _'Time Lords aren't my favorite beings, but The Doctor will save all of you.'_

I certainly hoped she was right, I didn't know what these things would do to us but I really didn't want to find out. I glanced up at The Doctor with a pleading look, hoping he would hurry up and figure something out. I turned my fearful gaze up to Jack, wondering if he might have anymore clever ideas left.


	5. Chapter 5

**I probably should keep my chapters to a weekly thing...but they're just building up and I so want to just post more of them. I think I'll post a couple more just for the heck of it. Besides, the one after this one is rather short anyways and if any of my readers from the original are reading than it's rather familiar, except a couple of things.**

**So here's another!**

**As always, I own nothing but my own character.**

* * *

"Go to your room."

My head whipped back to The Doctor and I seriously questioned his sanity. Seriously? This was his big idea?

"I mean it. I'm very, very cross. Go..to..your..room!" His tone of voice increased by the end of his sentence. The demanding tone made my skin crawl and I secretly hoped he _never_ turned that tone of voice on me. I might pee myself if he does!

I turned my gaze from the insane Time Lord to the crowd dispersing. Crazy he may be, but his crazy idea seeming to be working. My head tilted in the signature confused canine look as the masked humans hung their heads and dragged their feet back to their beds...just like a child would.

"I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words." The Doctor said with relief.

I shook my my head with disbelief and distance myself from Jack and Rose. I sat down, waiting for further instruction from the Time Lord._ 'See, I told you.' _The voice said, though I could have sworn she had a tone of relief to hers as well.

It was then I realized she was there and my anger sparked yet again. I tried so hard to form words and send them to her, but it just wasn't possible yet. Instead I sent the images of first seeing the Time Lord and tossed a bit more anger into the situation than was necessary.

_'__I can't always be there to hold your hand.' _She seemed to huff. _'I only have so much power to reach beyond the barrier, and you scared me! I thought you were in serious danger!'_ I swear she was scolding me.

Did she _not _just see what happened? I _was _in danger! A growl rumbled within my chest as she continued.

_'__Hush, __I'm not going to waste precious energy on trivial questions.' _I felt a growl of irritation within my head, which only proved to send shivers down my spine. _'The Time Lord and Jack Harkness will protect you, so stop being such a coward and trust them.'_

By time she faded away I was fuming and standing out in the hallway. The others had entered a room while I was dealing with my inner turmoil with my Voice. Now that it was resolved, well at least to the point that I wasn't trying to argue with myself, I stalked to the door frame of the room and glared into the room, wondering what one earth they were up to now.

"A child?" I heard Jack ask in disbelief.

"How can a child do this?"

I was too angry to fully have care of the situation, simply choosing to trot on up to Jack and sit by his side. Someone started a recording, making jump and glare at the Time Lord. He stared at me with amusement in his eyes, so I flashed him my fangs.

We all listened to a man interview a boy, well it was kind of an interview. All the boy said was 'mummy' or 'are you my mummy'. It was creepy as hell.

I tried to pull myself together and detach myself from Jack so that I could do some investigating myself, like finding the source of the noise. I warily walked up to The Doctor and reared up on my hind legs so that I could place my paws on the desk top. I peered at the contraption and growled at it before dropping back to the floor with ears flat again my head.

Rose asked why he didn't know who his mum was, which seemed to launch the Time Lord into yet another long speech. I tuned him out and continued to sniff around the place. I found that familiar scent lingered everywhere in this room. Again, I tried to place it, but still it wasn't happening. Eventually I walked back to Jack's side with a slight whine as my nerves began to eat at me again.

"Can you sense it?" The Doctor asked.

"Since what?"

"It's coming out of the walls – can you feel it?"

I glanced around at the walls, almost in a paranoid sort of way as I looked over my shoulder. I certainly felt it.

"Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things." He asked. I couldn't help but to whuff in agreement.

"When he's stressed he likes to insult species." Rose explained apologetically to Jack.

"Rose, I'm thinking." He snapped at her.

"Cuts himself shaving, does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than."

The Doctor ignored Rose and said, "There are these children living rough 'round the bomb sites. They come out during air raids looking for food."

"Mummy, please." The recording continued. The nerves eating away at me had my up and pacing. There was no way I could sit still anymore.

"Suppose they were there when this thing – whatever it was – landed?"

"It was a med – ship, it was harmless." Jack said with a distracted voice. I briefly glanced over and locked eyes with him, he'd been watching me and my nervous pacing. He wasn't stupid, he knew when I grew nervous it was time to be worried.

"Yes, you keep saying 'harmless;. Suppose one f them was altered, infected."

My ears caught the sounds of someone in the halls. I turned to stare at the door way and began to growl, quietly at first with a few woofs. When I didn't catch anyone's attention, my woofs became barks. Still, nothing. Not even Jack looked my way.

"I'm here." the child said. I stared at the doorway as the steps came closer and closer. I just knew it was a few feet from entering the room. I began a whole new round of barking. At some point I think my yelping went up a few octaves in my attempt to catch their attention.

"Ir's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful."

And then, there it was. Standing in the doorway was a gas masked covered child.


	6. Chapter 6

**Like I said, it's rather short compared to my others.**

* * *

I whipped my head around at the others and snarled. They were completely ignoring me! I expected that from the Time Lord and the female, but I couldn't believe my Jack would ignore me like this! Anger surged through me in almost a feral way as I stalked over to him and at first just tried to just tug at his sleeve to get his attention. He shook me off and ignored me.

"It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room."

"Doctor what's that noise?" Rose asked about the same time I sunk my teeth into Jack's leather clad hand. _'How dare you ignore me!'_ I snarled, though I knew he couldn't understand me.

I felt a stab of guilt, hating that I was so angry that I would hurt him. My teeth barely punctured the leather, but he_ knew _better than to ignore me, my instincts were so much better than his human ones.

"Khaz!" Jack yelped, along with a series of curse words as he cradled his hand. I barked at him through my growl, letting him know I was unhappy with him. You know, in case the bite wasn't enough. "What the hell has gotten in-"

A few things happened at once. As Jack's sentence interrupted, The Doctor whirled around and Rose briefly glanced our way before looking forward in search of the source of a small child's voice.

"Are you my mummy?" It asked, the voice echoing around the room.

"Oh..." My poor oblivious human said under his breath. I quietly snarled and shook my head at how irritating he could at times.

"Doctor?" I heard Rose ask.

"Okay, on my signal, make for the door." Jack announced and reached into his jacket.

I was crouching down and preparing to run when I happened to glance up at Jack and had to do a double take. He was holding a flippin' banana! He noticed too late though and had already raised up the fruit. Once more that night I shook my head at my human's failure. Jack stood with the banana in his hands like he was preparing to do something serious with it. _'Jack, I don't think the child is hungry.' _I thought with a sigh that came out like more of a groan.

Doctor looked over his shoulder and grinned before getting out a familiar looking gun and shooting at the wall.

"Go, now! Don't drop that banana!"

"Why not?"

_'Good question...'_

"Good Source of potassium!"

_'You have to be kiddin' me.'_ I snarled in exasperation, nearly falling on my face on the other side of the hole that Doctor had made. The sound of my claws scratching the ground could be heard before I felt my side meet the wall with a thump. I stared accusingly at the Time Lord before getting up to my paws again. No, it wasn't his fault, but it was better blaming his stupidity than accepting me being clumsy on the slippery floor.

"Give me that." Jack snapped. I assumed he was the one that closed the whole, but I wasn't sure because I was still trying to get my footing. "Phew. Digital Rewind. Nice switch."

"It's from the groves of Villegard. Thought it was appropriate." Doctor grinned.

_'In what world was that ever appropriate?'_

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villegard, and you did that?"

"Bananas are good."

I flinched when cracks appeared in the wall. Apparently the child could bust through wall, who would have thought? The meaningless conversation ceased as the Time Lord led us through the halls. At one point I wasn't expecting for us to stop and ended up skidding into Rose. I yelped and peered around her to see why she'd stopped, but then they were all turning around and running. If it were any other situation it would have been comical as practically ran in place like a cartoon dog until I could grip the slippery surface enough to run. My anger was quick to rise again as once again I had to stop...only I couldn't actually stop this time and there was no Rose to for me to run into since I'd already passed her. There before us was a wall of infected people, a wall I was skidding towards.

I felt hands on me pulling me backwards. I looked up and my tail went flying as I let out happy whines. Sure he nearly choked me in the process, but if it wasn't for him we would find out just what would happen to me.

The four of us found ourselves back in front of the wall, desperately looking for a way out of the situation. We were trapped...again. Both Doctor and Jack armed themselves, though one look at the Time Lord and I knew we were goners. He had a Sonic Screwdriver.

_'Trust the Time Lord, she says. What is a Sonic Screwdriver going to do?' _I growled out in my thoughts, wishing I could just yell it at the man. I prayed to whoever was looking over us that we would get out over here alive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Like I said, I have chapters just piling up here. I'm already working Chapter 12! I don't sleep and have nothing better to do with life at the moment, so I'll just post a chapter when I feel like it I suppose. I'll try and keep a buffer zone enough that the longest you guys have to wait is a week.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC c:**

* * *

"Goin' down!" Rose announces as she grabs Jack's arm and points his gun down. She shot at the floor and sure enough, we fell through.

I yelped upon impact, but was quickly scrambled back up on all fours. I pounced on Rose, licking her and rubbing my face all into her. Sure, I'm probably going to bruise later and landed awkwardly on my leg, but it truly didn't hurt that much! She saved me, er us! She laughed at my antics and lightly shoved me away so she could ask her friend is he was okay.

_'Maybe she's not so bad after all..' _

"Could've used a warning." Doctor grumbled.

"Ugh, the gratitude!" She said with a hint of irritation before turning to me with a grin. She crouched down to scratch one of my ears, making my fluffy tail whip back and forth. "Khaz is the only one here that knows how to say thanks."

"Traitor." My ears twitched towards Jack and I glanced over my shoulder to meet his glare. I did what anyone would do, I stuck my tongue out. He shook his head at my silliness before turning to Doctor. "Who has a sonic screwdriver?"

"I do."

"Light." Rose muttered and went searching for one. I scanned the darkness until I spotted a light switch and ran to it with a bark. Rose quickly followed my voice and flipped the switch. _'Teamwork!' _I barked happily with a doggy grin.

Light flooded through the room and bodies began to move.

_'Happy feeling gone.'_ I gasped, frozen with horror as I watched them all get up out of their beds.

"Door!" Someone shouted and we all raced to the door, only to find it locked. Jack pointed his gun at it, but nothing happened.

'Great time for the battery to die.' I snarled at Jack, though I knew it wasn't entirely his fault. Gadgets will be gadgets, after all.

Luckily the Time Lord came to the rescue and opened it with his sonic screwdriver, of all things. Suddenly my respect for the gadget rose greatly.

Ignoring the two men bickering, I raced into the small room. I paced around the place, looking for a way out, but no matter how many laps around the place I took, I couldn't find one.

"Okay, this should hold for a bit." Doctor said, joining me further in the room.

"the door? The wall didn't stop it!" Jack exclaimed. I turned to the Doctor and whuffed an agreement.

"Well, it's got to find us first. Come on, we're not done yet." He encouragingly said as he began to race around the area like I had done moments ago. "Assets, assets."

"Well, I've got a banana." Jack's voice was laced with sarcasm. "And in a pinch, you could put up shelves!"

"Window!" Doctor said, voice full of hope.

"Barred. Sheer drop outside, seven stories." He nonchalantly said. "Not even Khaz can help us."

The two looked at me with disbelief and I shrugged my shoulders in response. They only looked more baffled at my very human mannerism. Well, Rose did, for Doctor it was more fleeting. From the looks of it, I think I just confirmed something. If he was as smart as he liked to think he was, he very well should know what I was and where I came from. _'Good. Maybe he can take me home. I'm tired of wondering the world and I so need to clean my room.' _It was a trivial thought, but I really did miss home.

"The assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" Jack asked from the wheel chair he was sitting in. I ceased my panting and lay my head on his thigh with a soft whine. I welcomed the hand that he lay on my head, almost in an absent-minded way, as he watched the couple in front of us.

"So where did you pick this on up, then?" Doctor asked Rose.

"Doctor!" Rose snapped.

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon. I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance." He replied, just as nonchalantly as his earlier comment.

He took his hand off my head and began to fiddle with his bracelet. My chest squeezed as I realized what he was going to do and why he was suddenly so calm. I couldn't stop the whimper the escaped. I lifted a paw on his thigh, right beside my snout.

"I'll be back for you, I promise." He told me, scratching behind one of my ears. I grumbled at him with something between a growl and a groan thinking, _'Yeah you better. And I expect something in return for leaving me with these two.'_

I backed up several steps so that he could transport himself to his ship. I looked over my shoulder to the human and the time lord to see if the noticed yet. My golden orbs met her brown.

"...can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?"

I looked to where Jack was just moments ago, hoping she'd followed my gaze.

"Yeah. Jack just disappeared."

My tail weakly wagged as I softly whined when she came forward to rub my head. Doctor whipped his head over to look down at me and our gazes met.

"Why would he leave you?" Rose wondered aloud. "Okay, so he's vanished into thin air." She told me and then turned to the Time Lord. "Why is it always the great looking ones who do that." She questioned as she walked back over to him.

He looked up at her with narrowed eyes as he says, "I'm making an effort not to be insulted."

"I mean...men." She amended.

"Okay, thanks, that really helped." He grins.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I was about to lay down when I heard static. My ears swiveled to the noise first, then my head, and finally my body as I heard Jack call out.

"Khaz, Khaz are you there?" He asked. I growled in a talkative way as I reared up so my front paws were on either side of the contraption and woofed quietly. "Sorry I couldn't take you, Khaz." He apologized, as I whined louder. "I used my emergency teleport" He said, though it was more for the other two so they understood. I knew exactly what he'd used. "Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship."

I growled at him with a little barking in it, telling him just how much I appreciated him leaving me. "I promised to give you an amazing dinner, okay Khaz? Watch over them for me." I sat back on my haunches with my ears pinned. "Khaz?" He questioned and dare I say he sounded slightly panicked, or at least worried.

I barked at him, so he took that as me following his wish. Usually my 'no' consisted of snarling barks.

"How are you speaking to us?" Doctor finally asked.

"Omcom – I can call anything with a speaker grill."

"Now, there's a coincidence."

"What is?"

"The child can omcom, too."

"It can?" Rose asked, sounding a bit shocked.

"Anything with a speaker and a grill. Even the TARDIS's phone."

"What, you mean the child can phone us?"

"And I can hear you." The child's voice echoed throughout the room in an eerie sing-song way. "Coming to find you."

I whined and let out a snarly bark at the radio as a reminder to Jack the he _really _needed to hurry up.

"Doctor, can you hear that?"

"Loud and clear."

"I'll try to block out the signal – least I can do. Don't worry, Khaz won't let anything get passed her. She's a good dog."

I beamed at his compliment, my tail thumped the floor as I sat a little straighter. I barked at him, a lighter and happier one, that made Jack chuckle before speaking once more. "Remember this one?" He asked. I think it was directed more to Rose because Moonlight Serenade began to play.


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise!~ Have another for Today. Also, next chapter veers off the episode and we get to learn a little more about my little OC.**

* * *

Not too long later and we all found something to amuse ourselves with. The Time Lord was over by the window doing who knows what, Rose sat in the wheel chair, and I was trying not to fall asleep as we played the waiting game. I got the feeling that Doctor was horrible at playing this game. I may not like it either, but I got the feeling this guy didn't trust my Jack.

A yawn took me off guard; it was a long, whining, yawn that let me know I needed to do something before I fell asleep. I stood and stretched my limbs, relishing in the feel as I went from putting my tail up in the air to almost touching my belly down to the floor. I shook out my pelt and looked around me. It was getting later and later by the minute and now that the adrenaline had left me, I felt it was time for bed.

But the worry of the child busting in through the door was enough that even as tired as I was, sleep definitely wouldn't come easy. A nap was so out of the question. Fighting off another yawn, I walked over to perch closer to the door. About the time that I sat, Rose stopped the wheel chair from swinging around and stared at me. I let it go for a while, simply ignoring her gaze, but finally I'd had just about enough of her. I sent a piercing look her way and wrinkled my snout up in a silent snarl.

She seemed startled by me and apparently spit the first thing that came into her brain.

"So, if they get through that door, how're you s'posed to protect us?" She questioned me. I hope she wasn't looking for an answer, because I lacked the skills to communicate through the mind. I knew there were a few of my species who could do that, but no one in my family ever could. A fiery bite was all I could manage.

"Rose, you should know by now that not everything is how it seems." Doctor quietly said, sounding a little distracted. I glanced at him and saw him focused on the wall, he didn't even bother to spare us a glance at all.

"What is it?" She asked, looking to the Doctor for an answer.

_'Did she just call me an 'it'?' _I growled. '_I was just starting to like you, too.'_

"I'm not sure. I thought I knew, but it's impossible. They all went extinct in the Time War."

_'Time war?'_ I wondered, thinking a back to when I had left home. There'd been a war going on then. But he must have been mistaken, I'm not extinct. And my pack is probably worried sick about me, being gone for so long. I felt anxiety rise as I thought about my mother and how much grief I must have put her through, disappearing like I had. Uncle hadn't even given me time to say good-bye. The last I spoke to her was right before I left for school...

The school I probably would have graduated by now. I would have either been assigned a pack or assigned a Time Lord. As crappy of a kid I was, I probably would be sent to another pack. I felt myself slip into another depressed state of mind, I get them now and again. Just a little homesick, though, nothing too serious.

At first I'd thought it was something I did. I thought that for a long while, because when I started to get my fire ability under control, I did some questionable things to the furniture and silverware. And I wasn't exactly their best pup in the litter. While my siblings excelled in everything, I was left getting in trouble and talking about voices in my head.

But my Uncle has assured my that it was nothing I did, I was a good pup. That my parents loved me. It even took the voice in my head a few comforting words before I finally accepted it wasn't my fault. Well kinda, sometimes I did wonder.

The next thing I began to entertain the thought of, is if they knew something bad was going to happen. At the time there had been a war going on, well it was more of just little battles here and there. But she was having a hard time wrapping her brain around it being what the Doctor has said, the 'Time War'. It made her believe that her parents had loved her and didn't want anything to happen to her, but she feared actually believing this theory, because if it were true, her species truly extinct. Well...all except for her. A flawed Vaihtaja that hears voices and has to wear a collar to keep them away. Well until my Uncle broke it. And now I hear and sometimes feel emotions that aren't even mine, which thank god that hasn't happened tonight.

"What're you doin'?" Rose's voice brought me out of my brooding. My gaze lifted to from Rose to Doctor.

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete to loosen the bars."

I rolled my eyes at his reply, knowing full well that if the window had been an option than I would have easily melted it a long time ago. Jack was going to come back, so he was just wasting his energy.

"You don't think he's coming back, do ya'?" Rose accused.

"Wouldn't bet my life."

Totally forgetting he's only just met Jack, I snarled at his comment. Jack was a good man and besides, he's never left me behind. This isn't the first time he's had to leave behind and he _always_ comes back.

Rose glanced at me, having heard my snarl. "He left Khaz, and I doubt he would leave her behind for long." She told Doctor, probably remembering when Jack had told her that he took me everywhere. "He'll be back."

The confidence in her voice made me feel better. At least_ someone_ had faith in him. I watched the curiosity grow in her eyes as she looked back to Doctor.

"Why don't you trust him?"

"Why do you?" He countered.

"Saved my life. Bloke wise, that's up there with flossing." She joked before falling silent once more. She seemed to try to speak more, but no sound through. I figured Rose was just gathering her thoughts again before speaking again. The next time she spoke she was much more serious.

"I trust him 'cause he's like you...except with dating and dancing." She smiled. Her comment earned a head shake from the Time Lord. "What?" Rose demanded.

"You just assume I'm -"

"What?" Rose encouraged in a less demanding voice, though the demand still felt present in her voice.

"You just assume I don't...dance."

I skeptically watched him, wondering if that was really the one he was going to go for.

Rose on the other hand was grinning. "What, are you telling me you_ do _dance?"

"900 years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume, at some point, I danced."

"You?" She asked incredulously.

"Problem?"

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you...dance?" Rose teased.

I snorted from the other side of the world. Had I been in my other form I would have laughed out loud I'm sure. Watching them suddenly had me wide awake. Their antics were funny, even a little cute. I could see why they were traveling together. Despite the current event, they seemed to really get along. Actually, they reminded me of young mates back home, how they joked and teased each other. My heart warmed at the sight of the two.

"Well, I've got the moves, but I wouldn't want to boast." Doctor said.

Rose smiled mischievously. She abruptly stood, dragging the wheel chair close to me and out of the way. She turned to me with a smirk before turning around to walk back. I wiggled on my haunches as I crept closer and my tail went flying. On her way she turned up the dial to the radio, making the music become louder. I saw movement and turned to look at the Time Lord, he'd glanced over briefly before returning to the wall.

I stood, dancing a little in place, as I watched Rose continue walking to Doctor. My front half fell to the floor with my head on my paws and my plumed tail flying back and forth. I wondered if Rose could really get the Time Lord to dance?

"You got the moves," Rose reached out her hand and daringly said, "Show me your moves."

"Rose, I'm- I'm trying to resonate concrete."

I rolled my eyes and barked at him, eager for him to get off his bum and join her. He simply glared at me.

"Jack'll be back. He'll get us out." Rose assured. "So come on. The world doesn't end 'cause The Doctor dance."

The Time Lord finally gave up his perch and stuffed his gadget into his pocket. Stepping away from the wall, he took Rose's hands in his. Suddenly his facial features changed as he let his gaze linger on her hands, as if he just realized something about them.

"Barrage balloon?" Doctor asked as he examined her hands.

"What?" She asked.

Even I was a little confused. My hind end fell to the floor as my head lifted and tilted to the side.

"You were hanging from a barrage balloon."

I let out a grown and let my head fall back to my paws. Way to ruin the mood, Time Lord.

"Oh yeah, about two minutes after you left me, thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air raid, Union Flag all over my chest."

"I've traveled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy-friendly." He informed her as he searched her hands for god knows what.

Rose, however, seemed determined to get him to dance tonight. "Is this you dancing? 'Cause I've got notes."

"Hanging from a rope, thousands of feet above London – not a cut, not a bruise."

"Yeah, I know, Captain Jack fixed me up."

"Oh, we're calling him 'Captain Jack' now are we?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. My head rose and my ears twitched of their own accord as I though, _'If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was jealous.' _I pushed myself back on my haunches as I grew excited again.

"Well, his name's Jack, and he's a captain."

"He's not really a captain Rose."

"Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain Envy." Rose teased. He gave her a look of doubt.

Eventually the started something of a dance and Rose spoke again in a teasing way. "You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them."

While they were oblivious to the world, Jack beamed us up. I held in a soft snort as I watched the scene before me. The world could have ended and I'm not sure they would have noticed. I peered around the two to look at Jack with a doggy grin.

"If he was a captain, he's been defrocked."

"Yeah? Shame I missed that." Rose said, not at all sounding disappointed.

"Actually I quit." Jack informed them, ruining the warm fuzzy feelings of the moment.

I huffed my disappointment, but it was short-lived. Before anything else could happen I was on my paws and bee-lining to Jack, barreling between Doctor and Rose and forcing the two to break apart. Upon reaching Jack, I reared up so my front half was in his lap. Barking happily, I thrust my wet nose into the curve into his neck.

"Hey Khazzy." He chuckled warmly before looking up to Rose and Doctor. "Nobody takes my frock."

A little miffed about not having his full attention, I whined like an eager to please puppy and nuzzled my head against his neck until I had my snout on his shoulder and cheek on his collarbone. I was rewarded with a tight huge that made my tail go a mile a minute. I whuffed, snuggling more into him and trying to keep my back legs steady. I felt him chuckle more than heard him and I decided to jump into his lap. I'm sure the two of us was a sight to see, a huge mutt on the con man's lap.

"Khaz," He squirmed beneath me, "Khaz your too big for this."

I whined and squirmed as I tried to get comfortable and sit on him like one of those lapdogs I've seen.

I guess I squirmed a bit too much because my hind leg slipped and it may have hit him in a certain tender spot. He let out a yelp and I'm sure tried his best not to just throw me off of his lap. I whimpered and quickly got down, thrusting my head into his face and licking him, trying so hard to apologize.

He took a breath and grabbed my scruff, as if looking for support. "No worries, Khaz." He breathed. That didn't stop my whines, though.

Ignoring me, he took a breath and spoke in a pained voice. "Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet." He grins.

"Says the man with an over grown lapdog." Rose said with an even bigger grin, clearly having just been trying not to laugh too hard. I think even the Doctor's lips had a hint of a smile.

I whined again and thrust my snout into his hands, wanting to feel his comforting touch and would continue to do so until they began to converse again. Not knowing what else I went over to sit down, once more obsessing over the Time Lord's 'Time War' comment and wondering why I was feeling rather cold without being next to Jack.


	9. Chapter 9

"Maybe you should remember whose ship it is."

My ears twitched, just barely catching the tail end of what the Time Lord had been saying. I grumbled from my perch, casting a glare towards the fellow Gallifreyan.

"Oh, I do. She was gorgeous." My human said with a grin, "like I told her – be back in five minutes."

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. I had given him quite the earful for that stunt, he could have gotten us in a _lot _of trouble. It took a while for me to forgive him and stop giving him the cold shoulder.

"Don't you start Khaz." Jack warned, having spotted the wrinkling of my snout. I met his warning gaze with my own challenging one.

"You talk to her like she's a human." Rose observed.

"Well, she's not exactly your average dog. Take a look at her collar, completely different technology. Not to mention she's smart."

I dropped the dirty looks and beamed at him compliment. I hadn't even thought about him even noticing the difference with the collar, didn't even realize he was paying that much attention. My heart warmed up a little as my tail began to thump the bed. Then, of course, he had to go and ruin it.

"Sometimes, too smart for her own good."

I let slip a growling bark, lunging towards him a tad bit.

"This is the chula ship." Doctor interrupted, having been ignoring our conversation. Or at least it seemed that way.

"Yeah, just like the medical transporter. Only this one _is_ dangerous."

Doctor snapped and sparkly particles appeared. They flew around his hand as he moved it this way and that.

"They're what fixed my hands up. Jack called them, uhm - "

"Nanobots? Nanogenes?" The Time Lord supplied.

"Nanogene, yeah."

"Subatomic robots," he began, "There's millions of them in here, see?" He lifted his hand up. "Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now." He grinned. My head tilted and I began to feel a spark of admiration for the Time Lord. He just seemed to be so full of information! From within I felt a surge of disgust and loathing and could only think of the Voice within me, wondering if it was her dislike of him. I couldn't imagine why, he didn't seem like that bad of a guy. I wonder if I had a chance of being assigned to a Time Lord such as himself.

_Probably not. I'm a failure...They don't assign those to important Time Lords._

"Take us to the crash site. I need to see your "Space Junk"."

"Soon as I get the Navcom back online." Jack said and turned to all the buttons and gadgets. "Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you two were...doing."

"We were talking about dancing." The Time Lord said.

"It didn't look like talking, did it Khaz?" I met his gaze as he looked over his shoulder and barked in agreement.

"It didn't feel like dancing." Rose said.

We all turned to look at Doctor, ganging up on him. It didn't go completely unnoticed, but instead of saying something he merely rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation as he mumbled something about humans. I assumed it was an insult of some kind. I snorted at his reaction, finding this whole scenario quite entertaining. It's been a while since Jack and I have had a lively night like this!

Suddenly Doctor 's gaze met mine and my panting, as I am canine and I'd been panting on and off for most of the night, ceased. My head tilted as I let slip a whine. He had this look that he was calculating something, about me maybe? Had it finally clicked?

"Where did you say you found her?" He asked, his eyes never leaving my own.

"I didn't." Jacks voice was distracted, for obvious reasons. He was rather immersed in all his gadgets over there. "I found her all alone causing trouble." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, causing trouble, _that's _what I was doing the day we met. Not saving his sorry butt at all. "I took her in, planned on fixing her up and sending her on her way. She turned out to be quite the asset, though. I promise you won't meet any dog like her." He turned to look over his shoulder, turning a little more serious. "Trust me when I saw you _never _want to piss her off." I saw the cringe and had no doubt that he'd been remember the time I had first bitten him.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"She has a fire within her, and I don't mean that figuratively."

"That collar, where did it come from?" He walked a few paces closer and out of pure instinct I snarled a warning. Time Lord or not, he was still a strange man.

"Careful Doctor, she's known to bite, and her bites leave burns." But it was too late.

To be fair, I _had _warned him. And I'm not entirely sure my lunging toward him was all me...

I can't say what exactly happened next, just that I was really nervous about him coming closer. I felt a presence within my mind that made me so confused. Never had my Voice actually made herself present in such a way, I didn't even think it was possible! It was like there had been this barrier and she briefly slipped through it. Something told me things weren't going to be the same again after this.

The snarl that came out of me was not my own, it was more primal and haunting. I swear my fangs grew as I chomped down on his hand, making sure it was a deep wound. Why I wanted it a deep wound I wasn't quite sure.

My head hurt something fierce as another growl was released, only I swear I felt it in my mind as it started in my chest. It made my whole body shiver and my hackles stand on end.

"Doctor, what did you do?" Rose asked, her voice somewhere between horrified and accusing.

Letting go of his hand I felt myself glancing around the room without ever remembering doing the movement myself.

_'How dare he think he can just walk up to me, to us.' _The voice bounced off everywhere in my head and hurt so much. I whined, in obvious pain, however I also growled again.

It took me a minute to understand that it was the Voice. Despite the flood of emotions and her somehow taking over my body enough to bite the Time Lord, I_ still c_ouldn't talk to her through my mind. I was furious with this.

"I didn't do anything! She's the one who bit me!" Doctor shouted as he quickly rushed to stand in front of Rose, fearing that we would tear into her.

_'Oh Time Lord, it's not her I'm after.'_ The Voice said, sounding oh so hateful.

More emotions seemed to slip through whatever had been holding her back. I don't know when it had happened, but I was on all fours and prepared to pounce on him. Or well, the Voice was. A name whispered through the barrier.

_'Your name is Aspen?' _I thought it...and I know she heard it. I know it wasn't just a thought anymore, I had said it too her. I had sent the thought into her mind.

She was coming into mine too much. She had to be stopped.

"Jack talk to her!" The Time Lord demanded.

"Wha- what?" I couldn't really see him, things were a little fuzzy at the moment, but I could hear the bewilderment.

"Just do it!"

My body took another step. _'Don't you dare, Aspen. Back off.'_

_'But...he's so close.'_ She practically whined.

I felt the pain she felt, but still didn't know why. I was curious and wanted to search her mind, but I was afraid to leave her unattended with my body. She was hell bent on killing the Time Lord before us. Already we were stalking closer to him, if a little jerky as I fought for control.

"Jack...convince her...fight it." I think I heard Doctor say that, I couldn't be sure. My hearing was a bit off, to say the least. It sounded rather muffled and like I was picking up half the sentence being said.

_'It wouldn't take long, I'm sure even your silly little form can do some serious damage to a Time Lord.' _Her voice sent more shivers down my spine._ 'I didn't think you would be so easy to control, I'm barely passed the barrier.'_ She was laughing at me, having fun with this. What the hell was inside me?

The voices around us flooded in full clarity, as if to tease me.

"Jack, she'll only listen to you. For whatever reason, she won't hurt you."

"How do you know?"

"Because you'd be dead for getting in the way."

_'Poor little man. It was a shame I had to hurt the human, he's handsome.' _She said, tossing a look to Jack. He had a gash on his arm that was obviously canine marks. It seemed to be trying to heal though, courtesy of those Nanogenes.

_'How dare you hurt my human.' _I snarled, rage of my own replacing her hate for the Time Lord. _'I don't know who you are, or why your stuck inside me, but you better get your furry ass back beyond that barrier.'_

I felt my control flood through me as I somehow mentally forced that crazy creature back through whatever crack was made in the barrier that had been blocking her all my life.

_'I underestimated your control over yourself. You better watch out, little Vaihtaja, because the moment that barrier is completely gone is the moment you will be stuck right here where I am, forever. The Hounds _will_ rise again.' _

Those were her last words before she let herself slip beyond my reach. I was so confused. One moment she's kind and caring, almost motherly, and then next she's this murderous thing trying to take over and kill everything.

She'd mentioned the Hounds, though. I'd been warned about them, but for the life of me I couldn't remember what about them. Now was so not the time to be thinking about it.

"Jack, whenever her eyes turn red like that, you have to step in and bring her back. If not, you'll lose her." The Time Lord all but exploded on Jack. "You can't freeze up like that!"

_Whoa, whoa wait, my eyes _changed_?_

I felt a hand on my head and found it was Doctor's. I flinched away from his touch, afraid of the beast hidden in me somewhere. It was needless, for she was quiet for now. I looked up at him with a terrified whine, for his gaze was both knowing and grim. "You're a long way from home, aren't you?" He asked with a soft tone.

I merely looked away from him, I certainly didn't want to be thinking about my Uncle abandoning me at a time like this. In looking away, I found Jack. I had to know he was okay, that Aspen hadn't hurt him too much.

I walked over to him, afraid that if I was too fast he would flinch away from me. I didn't want him to be afraid. I wasn't going to hurt him, Aspen might, but I would never. As I thought this I all but crawled up to him and whine pathetically, wanting to make things right.

My worries were needless, as he offered a crooked smile and scratched my ear. "Your hiding a lot of secrets in that pretty little head of yours, aren't you?" His tone was soft, but his eyes were mixed with worry. I swear I saw a flicker of fear and I hated myself, especially Aspen, for putting that fear there.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm actually really tired( it IS just after 5am. Yay insomnia!~ lol, no, I don't have that. Just lots of distractions.), I completely forgot to put any disclaimer or anything of the sort in that last chapter. I was reading over it to make sure it made sense and just posted it from there! Well anyways, but on track with the series here, but it will veer off again in a but so no worries! I'm already to chapter 15 now! I was going t go to bed like two 4 hours ago, but then I was immersed into my laptop typing and forgot I was tired...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and anything about her, which includes her quirky things about her. **

* * *

Things had settled down a little by the time we made it to the site. Rose seemed to be giving me a little more extra space than needed and I caught Jack looking at me in a paranoid or worried way, almost as if waiting for Aspen to appear again. I tried to ignore it, but it was really hard to, so I ended up walking ahead of the three.

I felt this night was never going to end.

As we closed in on the site I slowed my pace down to a walk and kept glancing over my shoulder to make sure my group was near. The air seemed to be different about the area since I was last here, but I could figure out what exactly it was. I let loose a worried whine as my anxieties grew with every step we took.

"There it is." Jack announced upon arriving.

We all watched the men standing guard not too far away. "Hey, they have Algy on duty, must be important.." He sounded a little nonchalant about it, but it only made my anxieties increase.

"Are the words 'distract the guards' heading in my general direction?" Rose looked at Jack expectantly, like she did this all the time and was just waiting for the order. Beside her Doctor briefly glanced over at her before quickly looking ahead once more, as if he were wondering how she would distract the guards, or maybe if he even _wanted_ her to do that. I myself felt the strong urge to scoff, personally I believe I would be way better at distracting them than she would. My distraction would send them all running, she'd merely make a fool of herself.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Jack replied, my whuff of agreement soon following his voice.

"Don't worry, I can handle it." She assures him while I roll my eyes.

"Ah, I've gotten to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him." Jack said and proceeded to walk away toward the guard with me in tow. He turned around and fixed a stern look on me. "Khaz, stay."

I stood in completely shock. Why on earth would he have me stay? I'm always by his side! I growled my thoughts out at him.

"I mean it." He warns.

He turned his back to me while I danced in place. I didn't like this plan, he needs me there to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, and besides, since when have I ever listened to him?

I took off after him, starting off at a trot before breaking out in a full on sprint as I realize why it feels so off here. Algy wasn't normal and I didn't want Jack catching whatever had changed Algy's scent. For the second time that night I ran in and grabbed his hand firmly, but carefully, with my jaws and tugged hard. Thank god he wears leather, else wise I fear I would tear into his hand after all the times I've gnawed on him tonight. I tugged only enough to make him stumble back a step or two before dropping my hold and snarling at Algy.

I didn't have to look at Jack to know I'd terrified him, I smelt it on his scent. I didn't blame him, not too long ago I was out for blood. Er, well, Aspen was. I threw a glance over my shoulder, making sure to make eye contact with him so he knew I was still me.

"Mummy.."

I whipped my head around in horror at Algy's distorted voice. His face started to contort into something unnatural and had me barking madly at him.

"Algy, it's me – Jack!" Jack spoke, apparently not fully understanding what was going on. I shoved into Jack, making sure he didn't touch the other man. He stumbled backwards again, thankfully away from the officer and letting me have a sigh of relief.

"Jack?" Algy called. "Are you my...mummy?"

Jack and I watched in horror as the man's face turned into a gas mask.

It dawned on Jack once again that night that I had just saved his sorry ass. "Thank you, Khaz." He sounded rather grateful. Whining, I thrust my snout into his hand, licking the leather as if to apologize. _I would never hurt you, Jack. _I thought, wishing I could talk to him. _You're my pack. _

"Stay back!" I heard the Time Lord's voice just as Jack had called the same thing to the men. I quickly stuck to Jack's side like a trained military dog, snarling menacingly to warn everyone that they'd be dealing with me if they chose to second guess his command.

"The effect's become airborne, accelerating."

"What's keeping us safe?" Rose questioned.

"Nothing." Was his grim reply.

The air raid sirens began to blare, making me cringe and growl at the sky, cursing them with my growls. About then I heard singing. Confused, I stopped my walking, the others continue and leave me. I saw Jack glance back at me and I nodded my head, letting him know I was okay. He continued with the other two, talking about something or another, as I perked my ears up and listened for the voice.

It took a couple minutes, but I finally tracked it to a building with a cracked door. I shoved my snout into the crack, one of my paws following, and wiggled my way to opening the door and getting into the building. There, sitting at a table, was a young woman. She was the one that was, and still is, singing.

Her eyes watched me carefully, obviously a little nervous about me appearing. I worried she might be afraid of me, so lay down as she continued her song. My gaze wandered as I waited for her to grow more comfortable with me and that's when I caught something shiny. She'd been chained to the table.

I began to crawl forward, not wanting to waste time at all. "Shh!" She hissed at me, my whimpers were too loud. I shut up and padded over so I could sniff around her and assess the chains. They didn't seem too tough, it wouldn't difficult at all to melt them.

I summoned the heat within me, feeling it the magic pool in my stomach and rise through my throat. Heated saliva pooled in my mouth and dripped down to the floor with a sizzle. I tried to make it quick, leaning over chains and chomping down. There a series of sizzles until the chain in my mouth practically melted like a hot knife through butter and she was free. The woman's breath hitched and she stopped her singing, she was terrified.

_No! No, no, no! Don't be scared!_ I cried in my thoughts, lowering myself to the floor. I swallowed the heat back inside me, licking my mouth and nose in the process. When I was sure my snout wouldn't scald her, I placed my head on her lap and whined quietly, wanting her to believe I meant no harm._ See, I'm not going to eat you, your okay._

When she didn't move, I huffed and turned to the door where I met the gaze of a Time Lord. I sighed and left him with the job of convincing her to leave.

Just as I left the building, I felt a hand scratch my head. I looked up to the heart warming gaze of Jack as he congratulated me for a job well done. I woofed and wagged my tail.

"What _is_ it." The woman asked, having finally come out of the building.

"My friend." Jack said, giving my head a few more scratches.

Not too long later and all four of us were at the Chula Ambulance. Jack and Doctor were uncovering it from the tarp while I hung back with the females.

"That's an ambulance?" The younger girl asked in bewilderment.

"It's hard to explain." Rose said. "It's from another world."

"They've been trying to get in." That was Jack, they were observing the thing carefully.

"Of course they have – they think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon." Doctor says.

Jack pressed some buttons and Doctor asked what he was doing. To be honest, I was kind of wondering what he was up to myself.

"The sooner you see this is empty, the sooner you know I have nothing to do with it." He said, pressing more buttons.

I launched myself in front of the females in an attempt to protect them when the thing sparked. Really, though, I had to wonder what on earth I thought I was going to do. A bunch of growls certainly weren't going to do anything. Never the less, I still found myself snarling threateningly at it. Last time it hadn't done that, nor had it let out an ear splitting alarm full of beeps and warbles. My ears flattened against my skull and I shook my head in pain.

It took me a minute to recover from that and hear normally, by then Jack was being told to secure the gates.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Jack reluctantly jumped down from the ambulance and walked to the doors. "Khaz!" He called to me, but there was no need, I was already in tow. Just as we were leaving I heard the Time Lord ask the female how she'd gotten in.

Securing the door was an easy task, though we didn't think it would hold the masked people that long. Minutes later Jack and I had returned, the men going back to work on the ambulance while I paced around it, glancing around the place with nervous energy.

"It's empty. Look at it." Jack said as the women came back from whatever they'd been told to do.

"What do you expect in a Chula Medical Transporter? Bandages, cough drops?" Doctor demanded. He whirled around to Rose. "Rose?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do." He held up his hand and it seemed to click for the both of us.

Nanogenes!" She cried while I, however, cringed. My head hung, if they were behind this than we were doomed.

"It wasn't empty, captain. There was enough nanogenes to rebuild a species." He said, crossing his arms.

I wanted to snarl and bark at Jack for not having through this through better. At that moment I was so frustrated with him, but at the same time it's not like he could have known this kind of thing would happen.

"Oh, god." He said in devastation. My heart went out to him. For a moment I wished I had caught this sooner, but even if I had, there was nothing I could do. I couldn't just tell him what was happening!

This was all just one big terrible accident.

"...Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first, is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gas mask." Doctor wasn't making this any easier for my poor Jack.

"And they brought him back to life – They can do that?" Rose asked.

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter." Doctor replied. "Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though – those nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship."

The Time Lord's tone started to rub me the wrong way. Jack knew what he did was wrong, he needed to back off from him. I may admire Doctor for being a walking encyclopedia, but I swear if he didn't tone down his shit I was going to bring Aspen back and let her rip him apart. I trotted over to Jack's side, leaning comfortingly on him while the Time Lord ranted on and on. I wanted to let him know that he wasn't alone.

"...Then they fly, off they go, work to be done. 'Cause you see, now, they think they know what people should look like and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop." His voice was stern and unforgiving, but in a way, almost like scolding a child. I let slip a growl of annoyance at his accusing tone, letting him know it didn't settle well with me.

My ears twitched as Jack sighed. I looked up and saw that he looked like a mess now that he knew it was his fault. I whimpered and shoved my snout into his hand, but it was no use. He all but ignored my efforts to cheer him up.

"The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of a terrified child looking for its mother and nothing in the world can stop it!" I winced at his furious tone.

"I didn't know." Jack tried to defend himself. The two had a stare off as I tried to keep quite, but my patience can only last for so long. Without warning, the Time Lord stalked off to Rose.

The whistling from the bombs around us made my anxieties spike to whole new levels. I whuffed and danced in place beside Jack. An actual bark wormed its way through my lips as I began to whimper. His lips tugged at the side, as if I'd almost made him smile. It gave me hope that perhaps I could lift his spirits, however my efforts were wasted because he didn't look any happier. I did receive a scratch on the ear, though.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's going to suck when I run out of chapters that I can just rewrite with one document on one side and the old one on the other side. Then I'll be juggling netflix and writing notes and actually having to write chapters again. And then I have to find my written version that's somewhere around her. More than likely packed on a box still. Good thing I still have a buffer zone even after I post this one!~ Like a four week one and counting! This episode is almost over, and then we have some added chapters I've made up and doesn't follow an episode, and then right on in to the next one. It's in the next episode I need to find my last notes, because I know I don't follow every single episode. Well, at least I don't think I do...crap where are they...**

**Okay enough of my ramblings, here's another chapter!~**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but my OC.**

I was so focused on Jack that I had forgotten to keep an eye on the doors, though really what was I planning on doing when they came barreling through? We heard the cries of 'Mummy' just as Nancy cried for Rose. I watched them run to Doctor while I faithfully stood by Jack. I'd follow him to the ends of the earth and now was no exception.

"But gas masked people aren't troops?" I heard Rose say as I followed Jack towards wherever he was going.

"They are now. This is a battlefield ambulance." I could sense another lecture coming on.

"The nanogenes don't just fix you up. They get you ready for the front line, equip you, program you."

"That's why the child's so strong, why it could do that phone thing." Rose realized.

Doctor confirmed her suspicions. It's fully equipped Chula Warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a 4 year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them."

We all anxiously glanced around. This time my whimper was unintentional and I took a short pace near Jack. Every few minutes I'd briefly look up and see a wall of gas masked people. If I ever survived this, I'd have nightmares for sure.

"Why don't they attack?" Jack asked.

"Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander." The Time Lord replied.

"The child?"

"Jamie." Nancy abruptly said.

"What?" Doctor asked.

"Not "The Child" - Jamie." The look she sent out way was a withering one.

"So how long until the bomb falls?" Rose cut in.

_Aw jeez, I'd nearly forgotten!_

"Any second." Jack growled out.

"What's the matter, captain? Bit close to the volcano for you?" Doctor pestered as he walked over.

"He's just a little boy." Nancy mumbled, sounding very close to tears.

"I know." Was Doctor's answer.

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy..."

"No." The Doctor looked down at her. "There isn't a little boy who wouldn't tare the world apart to save his mummy," He took a breath, "And this one can."

"So, what are we going to do?" Rose demanded.

"I don't know."

I vehemently barked my irritation to the Time Lord's words. No doubt I wasn't the only one wanting to not hear those words out of his mouth. Rose sighed, or maybe it was a huff, and rolled her eyes.

"It's my fault." Nancy cried.

"No." Doctor immediately said.

I did fail to see how in any way it was her fault.

"It is." She said. "It's all my fault."

"How can it be you -"

The cries suddenly got louder as more of them started crying out for their mummy. The girl started to tear up and I couldn't help myself. I left Jack's side to rub my body up next to her legs. At first she was reluctant, but then knelt down and hugged my as she cried. When I looked up at the Time Lord, I saw calculating eyes. He was on to something and I had a feeling we were all about to know about it in a minute or two.

"Nancy, what age are you?" Doctor asked. I grumbled my dislike for him pestering the crying woman with such a trivial question. "Twenty, twenty-one? Older than you look, yes?" She looked up at him, looking extremely distraught as she did so.

"Doctor, that bomb – we've got seconds." Jack frantically said.

"you can't teleport us out." Rose reminded him.

"Not you guys – the Navcom's bac online. Gonna take to long to override the protcols."

"So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do." Doctor said. I barked at Jack, not wanting him to leave. He couldn't leave me here, after all these years. I stuck by his side through thick and thin, and he was just going to l_eave_ me.

"Jack." Rose demanded.

Jack walked over to crouch down and scratch my scruff. He gave me an unreadable look before standing up and walking off. Then...was gone. I barked at thin air, detaching myself from the girl to run to the spot he's just been moments ago. I snarled at the ground and glared accusingly at the Time Lord like it was entirely his fault. He ignored me, too focused on Nancy.

"How old were you fice years ago, fifteen, sixteen? Old enough to give birth anyways." Nancy sniffed as she looked down. "He's not your brother, is he?" She shook her head and cried some more.

I huffed, hoping Doctor was going somewhere with this. I was one very angry Vaihtaja at the moment. In my eyes, I was just abandoned once more by another person I cared for. Once again, I was betrayed.

"A teenage, single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied." She nodded to his words. "You lied to him."

The doors broke open about that time and out came the child. I snarled something fierce at the kid, but didn't move from my perch.

"Are you my mummy?" He asked us.

"He's gonna keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop." Doctor said as he studied Nancy. "Tell him. Nancy...the future of the human race is in_ your_ hands."

_No pressure_. I thought darkly with a scoff.

"Trust me and tell him."

"Are you my mummy?" The boy walked closer.

Slowly, but surely, Nancy walks up to the boy. "Yes, " she says. Despite my dark mood, my heart jumps into my throat as she closes the space between them. "Yes, I am you mummy."

"Mummy?" The boy exclaims.

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

Nancy falls to her knees, tears in her eyes. "I'm here."

'Are you my mummy." He repeats.

"Yes." Nancy says, sounding more like she's pleading more than anything else.

"He doesn't understand, there's not enough of him left." Doctor says.

Nancy takes a deep breath and says, " I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry." She cries and hugs the boy close. "I'm so, so sorry."

And them something amazing happens. They glow together with tiny particles flying all around them in a flurry of nanogenes. It was a beautiful sight, yet gut wrenching at the same time.

"What's happening? Doctor, it's changing her." Rose panics, grabbing his arm. "We should -"

"Shh!" he shushes her. Then he's pleading. "Come one, please. Come on , you clever little nanoegenes. Figure it out."

I felt hope rise within me, bringing me from my haunches to all fours and taking a step with anticipation. My ears were at attention as I felt my chest squeeze.

"The mother. She's the mother. That's got to be enough information. Figure it out."

I glanced over at the Time Lord and whuffed quietly, but frustrated, wondering if the nanogenes were recognizing the mother's genes. It was like he's read my thoughts, though I suppose that's not impossible because I do remember my mother mentioning it having happened before some time or another.

"Yes, Khaz, they are." He said, sparing a glance at me.

"What's happening?" Rose asks in total confusion.

Doctor launched into explaining just what was going on as the nanogenes were still figuring things out. A moment or two later and mother and son broke apart and the nanogenes disappeared as quick as they had appeared.

"Oh, com on." Doctor pleased once again. "Give me a day like this, give me this one." He walks forward towards the boy and grasped a hold of the gas mask. We all held out breaths until he successfully removed it.

The Time Lord exploded with excitement as we all sighed in relief.

"Ha, ha! Welcome back!" He cries, lifting the boy to the sky. "Twenty years 'till pop music. You're gonna love it." He and the females laughed merrily and I barked with them in happiness. I watched Doctor make a fool of himself by dancing around the place with glee.

"What happened?" Nancy wanted know.

"The Nanogenes recognized the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you, because you changed the," He laughed, if a little hysterically. "Mother knows best."

"Doctor, that bomb." Rose reminded us all.

"Taken care of." He said, not sounding too worried.

I felt my stomach drop to my toes with dread.

"How?" She asks. But I feel I may know.

"Psychology." Doctor sounded pretty proud of himself.

My head jerks to the sound of whistling. My eyes widen in horror as it comes closer to us, but then there's Jack's ship, saving the day. I reared up on my hind legs, barking happily. He'd come back! I berated myself for ever thinking he would dare abandon me. I let out a howl to Jack, who was sitting astride the bomb. It didn't even occur to me how badly this situation could go.

"Doctor!" Jack yells.

"Good lad!" Doctor praised my beloved human.

I danced around in place, turning in circles before rearing up again like an excited pony. All in all, I was now the one making a fool of myself in an attempt to to capture my human's attention.

"The bomb's already commenced detonation." He said, making my excited come to an abrupt halt.

"I've put it in stasis, but it won't last long."

"Change of plan – I don't need the bomb." He said. I was floored, what on earth had they been _planning_? When _had_ they planned something? I searched both Doctor and Jack in hopes of finding some sort of answer.

"Can you get rise of it? Safely as you can." The look in Jack's eyes made my breath hitch. Something wasn't right.

_Oh Jack, how do you plan on getting rid of the bomb?_

"Rose!" Jack called to her.

"Yeah?"

"Good-bye." He says, then looks to Doctor. "And Doctor? Watch Khaz for me!"

_What? _I thought, unable to comprehend what was going on here. I looked back and forth between the men. _What the hell was going on. Why is he saying good-bye? _If the Doctor could really hear me, he chose to ignore me.

I raced forward, barking frantically at Jack, my Jack. It was a waste of breath, as Jack left and flew off to god knows where. I howled at the sky, naming every cures word I could thing of for him leaving me here while he went and undoubtedly did something stupid. He always does something stupid when I'm not with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**You know how intriguing it is to see my traffic for this story and how I have people from, like, Suriname visiting my story? That's so cool! I've never even hard of that country! My story is very popular with the United states, followed by the United Kingdom. You guys are all awesome c: Makes my day!~**

**Soo it's Christmas!~ Here's my present to all of my silent readers out there!**

**I'll definitely be slower posting because I finally went through my boxes from my last move and found my old binder...and learned not only did I not write as much as I thought, but man did it suck. Plus it's starts with the Martha Jones season and so I'm still stuck with how I'm going to transition into that one! So I'll have to refrain from posting like 5 chapters a week, sorry guys!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and anything that has to do with her. **

* * *

My howls eventually stopped, but I completely ignored the world around me. I watched the empty skies, just waiting for my con man to return to me. I refused to believe that he wasn't coming back. I grew furious, but it was only to cover up the overwhelming feeling of being lost. What was I to do without him? He was my pack mate. Vaihtaja's can't survive without their packs!

I wasn't sure how long I sat there hoping that Jack would come back. I stared up at the stars as the lost feeling began to consume me, making me feel like I was hyperventilating and I wished I could cry. Canines, we aren't exactly equipped like humans and I could just bawl my eyes out.

"...History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?"

My ears twitched upon hearing Doctor's voice. I whined, knowing I was going to have to leave this perch. Question was, where would I go?

"Come one Khaz, hurry!" Rose called out to me. I looked over my shoulder to see her walking towards me.

I let out something between a groan and a growl, tuning to look back at where Jack disappeared.

"I told Jack I'd look after you, so either I drag you back or you follow." He sounded stern, but I caught the hint of a teasing tone in his voice. "Besides, wouldn't you like to be a Vaihtaja again?" He asked as he rubbed my scruff. Reluctantly I followed him back to the TARDIS.

As soon as we walked in Doctor launched himself into the ship. I, however, was a tad bit more cautious and fell behind Rose. It's been a long while since I had set a foot in one of these. I could feel the life within the ship, but I couldn't communicate with her, that was only granted to the Time Lords. Still I could sense her there and I silently greeted her, knowing without a doubt that she could hear me.

"It's alright Khaz." Rose smiled encouragingly at me. She bowed down and held her hand out, trying her best to coax me father in. I wondered if she still thought I was just one weird stray.

The Time Lord still rattled on and on about nanogenes and other stuff I could care less about. I walked off to the side and melted in the nearly non-existent shadows. Just as I flopped myself down Doctor excitedly said, "Fantastic!"

"Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas." Rose teased him.

"Who says I'm not?" He asks, then in a rushed mutter says, "Red bicycle when you were twelve."

"What?"

I couldn't help the snort that slipped out, my tail twitched slightly. They were such goofballs.

"And everybody lives Rose. Everybody lives!" He cries. "I need more days like this."

My mood turns dark again. I can't tell for sure what Jack did, but I know he did something stupid involving that bomb and something told me that it made Doctor a liar. He wouldn't have just left me if he was planning on doing a simple task of leaving it.

I catch Rose's gaze just as I heave a sigh. "Doctor."

"Go on, ask me anything. I'm on _fire_."

She whirled around so her back was to me. "What about Jack?"

My head lifted and I gazed up at the Time Lord.

"Why did he say good-bye?"

He didn't answer right away, nor did I expect him to. Really, he didn't need to, his silence said it all. My human had saved the day, but he wasn't going to survive to see the day end.

But the, the greatest thing happened. I'd forever be in Rose's debt, she convinced him to go back for Jack, to save him! After the TARDIS jerked around a bit, we landed just inside Jack's ship. By then Rose had attempted to get Doctor to dance and they had music playing. I was the first to try and get his attention, barking at him at the entrance of the TARDIS.

"Well hurry up then!" Rose hollered from behind me.

Jack stumbled out of his ship and onto Doctor's. I raced at him and reared up so that my front paws were stretched out and on his chest. I barked at him, giving him an earful and going all off on him, but he just picked me up and gave me a great big hug.

"Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up."

I tossed a snarl over my shoulder, my way of telling him that he was interrupting us. Jack released me so I could return to all fours and he could close the TARDIS doors.

"Welcome to the TARDIS."

"Much bigger on the inside."

"You'd better be." The Time Lord darkly said, confusing the poor man.

"I think what the Doctor is trying to say is you may cut in." The two laughed and I let out a bark or two, racing past them and perching on the opposite side of the console. I looked up at the couple with my tongue lulling out and my tail flying back and forth.

Without warning Doctor cried out to Rose. "I've just remembered." He smiles brightly.

"What?" She asks as the Time Lore starts to snap his fingers and dance.

"I can dance!"

"Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance."

I peered a little more around the console to get a good look at what was to come.

"I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?" He smirks and Jack clears his throat.

I barked with glee, loving their antics. Rose snickered as she walked to Doctor and started dancing and twirling around. I danced away whenever they came near, barking and lowering my front half to the floor.

Maybe, just maybe, the Time Lord wasn't all that bad. Rose didn't seem too horrible at all. Perhaps I could expand my pack, let them be a part of it too.

I'd have to be on my toes, Aspen would be waiting. Prowling in my mind and waiting for the perfect opportunity. Even now, I could feel her, more so than I have ever felt her.

* * *

**Oh look, an Author's Note at the bottom! Okay so yeah, this was the end of the episode. Only took 12 chapters...**

**This is where we shall veer off a bit, call them filler chapters before the next episode...well filler but important for my character and you all get to know more about her. I kind of like that it ends right here, that way I'm not giving you guys a cliff hanger for Christmas!**

**Merry Christmas everyone!~ And if you don't celebrate it (honestly I don't really either, all we do in my family is just bake/cook and fear the clean up afterwards) then happy holidays and enjoy the wintery weather!~ (unless your like me and just get bone chilling weather and icky rain that makes shopping for mundane things around Christmas time that much more terrifying. people so don't know how to drive here.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope everyone had a nice Christmas! c: I've had a friend here like almost every day, just being absorbed into my household lol. She's so awesome xD We've been having a Fruitsbasket marathon lol. **

**So I have then next five chapters written and ready to post, but I'll post them once a week for now until I get have time to get up on Netflix and watch through the episodes I need so I can write the next chapters of the next episode. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my character and everything about her.**

* * *

It wasn't too long later and we were all lounging around the TARDIS with Doctor fixing my collar. It was awful and painful, but it needed to be done. The collar itself was a part of me, but I never really knew why I was told to never take it off. I know now it has to do with Aspen. Whatever she is, that's what my parents were trying to hide. I'm sure all the others that had a collar like myself were trying to hide something similar to Aspen as well.

Doctor let me know I'd been a little misinformed about what the collar did, and also answered my question as to what exactly my Uncle had done. When the Doctor was looking at it he discovered that it was to designed to block whatever was inside me. The thing that came out before and caused me to attack everyone, I could only assume he meant Aspen.

He explained that while it truly did help my control my shifting and stabilize my magic, it blocked the creature within as well. He wouldn't elaborate on that, but the flicker of emotions I saw let me know he knew more than what he was saying. He told me that someone, my Uncle, had tampered with it and switched the block around so that I was stuck in my canine form and the creature was free. This would explain why I always felt her there, why she was coming over more and more into my mind. I figured there must have been lasting effects of the collar, though, because the barrier _was _still there, just slowly wearing down as time went on.

What he planned to do was to put the block back in place so that I was free to shift and Aspen would be locked back away and the barrier would continue to increase in strength.

I wasn't sure if I liked this idea.

True, she was something dangerous, but she'd been locked away inside me for years. She had been living life through me, at least when she was awake. And when she wasn't being hateful, she was rather motherly and had comforted me through a lot. Wasn't there a way that I could become normal again without blocking her?

I'd have to ask him about it later, because for one I couldn't talk right now and two I had the world's worst migraine. Apparently, taking off the collar makes me sick and dizzy. I was currently a useless lump of fur on the TARDIS floor. I was beginning to feel queasy when Jack came over and lifted my head up onto his thigh. I whimpered as he carefully stroked my head.

"I guess you really weren't just a dog, huh." He quietly asked. I hoped he realized I was not going to be able to reply to him. I swished my tail back and forth to let him know I'd heard him.

"So, she's an alien too?" Rose asked, not sounding surprised at all. It sounded more like she wanted to get her facts straight more than anything. I sluggishly lifted my head and nodded before lowering it back on Jack's thigh.

"This isn't your real form...is it?" I snorted at Jack and slid my head back and forth in a half attempt to shake my head no.

"I wonder what she is." Rose thought aloud.

I'm sure they'll both be finding out soon enough, then again the silly Time Lord had been missing in action for quite a while.

_'Probably gave up and doesn't want to admit he can't even possibly match the technology of the __Vaihtaja__.' _Aspen's voice whispered through my head. I fought the urge to snarl, no sense in startling Rose and Jack.

_'Awe, hell, your back. What do _you _want.'_ My thoughts were sent to her with a hint of a snarl in them. Whatever had happened back on the ship had broken the barrier enough for more communication to come through, so I wasn't just angrily sending pictures and emotions to her.

_'Just simply enjoying my last few moments of freedom, that is if he really does manage to get that thing working again._ _All of you __Vaihtaja, just terrified of us to the point that you will block us from you. When will you learn that you are a part of us? We are you, just from a different time'_

_'Go away. My head hurts enough without you pilfering through it.' _

"All set! You ready to be back to normal?" The Doctor announces as he strides in, looking all proud of himself.

I felt the snarl within me, but I ignored it and sat up. _You bet I am_. I thought to myself. Aspen must have felt my eager emotions, because I didn't project that thought to her. She growled even more, but I swear it sounded more from a scared creature. Perhaps I was just selfish in wanting to not be in this form anymore, to be freed from my own prison, that I so willingly put her back in her prison.

The Doctor came forward with a strip of leather that was my collar. It had a golden buckle on to go with the dark brown leather. The plaque on it was golden with the words 'Khaz' engraved on it. Inside the plaque was where all the technology was, after all where else would it be on the collar? I always through it was just for looks, so I'd been startled when the Time Lord split it in half and I saw that it wasn't entirely just a normal plaque. Still, it was a nice cover up, having my nickname on it.

"When will she be back to normal?" Rose asked from the other side of the console room.

The Doctor began slipping the collar around my neck, fitting it just so it was snug and two fingers could still be slipped beneath it.

"It depends, really. It could take minutes, hours, or even days."

I grumbled in response, wanting to be able to talk and be one two legs again. Wanting _thumbs _again. As he put the buckle in place, I noticed I didn't feel any different. The only thing it did was make Aspen sigh in resignation. So, until I was back to normal, the Time Lord decided to just suspend us in space for a bit. There was plenty for us to amuse ourselves with inside the TARDIS.

At first it started out with just the pain slipping away. Then, Aspen's presence slipped away. It was a few hours later when something really started to happen.

I'd been rolling around and being restless, impatient and wanting it to hurry up. The Doctor was fiddling with the console, with Jack's help of course, and Rose was just kind of...there. Just like me, in this form I was virtually useless without hands.

But then I felt pin pricks all over my skin. I rolled over onto my stomach and tilted my head to the side. _Was this it? _The prickles turning into something similar as to when a limb is waking up. _Oh yes, this is __definitely__ it_. I thought with fear as it dawned on me just how long it had been since I shifted. With each passing moment the feeling got worse and worse until I was hunching over in just absolute pain. Usually I can deal with it, but that's when I've been shifting daily and even then several times a day.

In no time at all I was curled on the floor of the TARDIS in pain with sparkly dust engulfing me. I was like Time Lords in that sense, only instead of a golden color, we were a more smoky gray color. I felt my bones reshaping themselves. I gasped for breath with each wave of pain and wished it would quickly pass, however the process was even slower than it usually was. I think I very nearly fainted! I wish I'd fainted, because then I wouldn't have had to deal with the pain I was in.

I don't remembered when it happened, but at some point a blanket had been tossed over me. I was thankful for it, because I wasn't exactly clothed. When the pain subsided enough, my eyes fluttered open and the world spun. I was still very sore and the world hurt my skin. Without thick fur protecting me I suddenly sensitive to everything. As the pain began to pass, a wave of nausea replaced it.

The Doctor must had seen my pale and queasy look, because suddenly he scooped me up into his arms. I heard Jack's voice call out in protest, though it was faint and not nearly as crisp. I definitely wasn't a canine anymore and my hearing _sucked_. It was definitely better than the average being, but it still wasn't as awesome. When I opened my eyes again, the Time Lord had placed me in a bathroom within his ship. I was on the floor and he was talking to me. I had the urge to giggle. _It's funny how he thinks I was listening to him_. My thought was half delirious as the world did funny things around me.

I won't go into too much detail, but the following events wasn't pretty at all. When I wasn't spilling the contents of my stomach and felt ten times better, I immediately tried to stand up. I_ had_ to see if I was in my first form, the form I was born with. The one I was told my ancestors fashioned after the Time Lords. The world spun again when I jolted up, so I had to grasp the counter and wait for things to stop moving.

When the world righted itself again, I looked into the mirror. Staring at me was a young female in her early twenties. The eyes staring back at me had an oval pupil with a piercing golden color with flecks of orange. Her skin was pale as ever, but would easily tan and her hair was long, curly, and fell in golden- brown waves down her shoulders and to her mid back. She sighed in relief as smile spread across her lips revealing sharp canines.

"Hello Khaz." I grinned

I was back. I wasn't a mutt anymore. I wasn't a canine. No longer would I be stuck on four legs. No longer would I have to keep my mouth shut, for Khazinaeri Therhymric was back.

Now, I feel a bath needs to happen. I turned to look to my side and stared with a questioningly look. It had been so long since I had to figure out a shower. With a little time I managed to make myself feel stupid from trying to figure out how to turn it on and eventually enjoy a hot shower. It was amazing, the feel of it on my sensitive skin. I allowed my mind to wander as I thought about how I would get home. I hoped Doctor would be able to take me home, surely it wouldn't be too much trouble. I missed home so much, but I certainly didn't want to leave Jack, maybe he could stay too?

While my mind was wandering I noticed something felt off. It was...quite in my head. There was peace there, no one else was present but me. She was gone, trapped again. I felt a surge of guilt for doing that to her, I had begun to like her, at least until she hurt Jack. Maybe...maybe I could ask the Doctor if he could help me free her, but without losing me in the process. When she started to take over it was terrifying. I wonder if that's how she feels with me in control. I tried to bring my thoughts to happier things because the way it was going right now I'd bring on some sort of anxiety attack from the overwhelming feeling of being trapped.

When I was done with my shower I wrapped myself in a towel and stood in front of the mirror again. Now what? Clothes? Yeah that would be nice, but where would I get it?

Just then there was a knock and my savior stood on the other side.

"Wow, you look so human!" Rose comments as I opens the door. I grin at her, I can't help it!

"The Vaihtaja modeled their look after the Time Lords." I shook out my wet hair out of my face and ended up brushing it out of my face and trapping the strands behind an ear.

"And your ears! They're like a little elf's ears. Actually, come to think of it, you are pretty short too, you sure your not an elf."

"I can still bite you, human." I snarled, and much to her surprise it sounded like a snarl too. "Besides, I'm not that short, last check I was, like, five foot three. I doubt I grew much since then."

Not too long later and I we were standing in a room full of clothes. My mouth dropped as I stared wide-eyed as the room. "Wow.." I mumbled once I had found my voice.

"The Doctor has clothes for any time and any place." Rose spoke as she walked forward to the center of the room. "Now come on, let's pic you out something to wear."

"You put me in a dress and you will regret it." I warned as I followed.

It took a while, but eventually we found something suitable. The undergarments were surprisingly easier than the outer wear, but we manged to find a simple ensemble that I liked. Looking at myself in the mirror, I asked, "Alright Rose, how do I look?"

I'd chosen a dark teal spaghetti strap shirt and faded boot cut jeans with a plain black zip-up hoodie. I'd found some black and turquoise running shoes and even a hair tie to pull my hair into a low pony tail. Now that it was up, I could pull it over to the side of my right shoulder where it curled and frizzed. I'd rather missed the mess of curls, and really it wasn't all that bad.

"Nice, it's simple." She nodded her head in approval. "Are you ready to head back to Jack and the Doctor?"

"Yes!" I eagerly said. I was ready to see what Jack's reaction to me no longer being his dog companion.

On our way there, I opted for a little bonding conversation.

"So, how did you get caught up with the Doctor?"

"Oh, you know. Saved me from some plastic and blew up my job." She shrugs as if that happens every day. She looks to me with a grin, "I didn't like the job anyways. What about you? How'd ya' end up with Jack?"

"Well, after my collar broke, I was lost and wandering around for a while." I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her everything about just how my collar broke. "I found Jack fighting off some beast and I went to help him. I was injured in the fight so he took me in, nursed me back to health, and I've been with him since." I shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

"What about before Jack?" She prodded cautiously. She was just being curious, but luckily I didn't mind just spilling my guts out. I was actually quite the talkative little Vaihtaja. "Did you really live on Gallifrey too?"

"Yeah!" My voice was full of excitement as I launched into my next words with barely a breath in between. "It's so beautiful there! Wait until you see it. Though, I admit, it's not as beautiful as it sued to be with the battle raging on. I wonder how that is? If they resolved it, or what. Oh, but on the bright side I live so far away from all that and I'm sure my parents would let you all stay for a bit." I was just so excited, she'd reminded me of how much I'd missed him. "..Wow..I haven't cleaned my room in years. It must be such a mess." I chuckled to myself. "Rose, you okay?"

I'd been rambling on and on that I hadn't even looked at Rose, too caught up in the memories of home. But the worried look upon her face made me unsettled.

"O-oh it's nothing." she smiled. "Tell me more about it."

And so I quickly began to tell her all the stories of him. I told her about my pack, the schools, my siblings, the pranks I would do. I was such a devious little pup. As I talked about my life as a Vaihtaja, I wondered what my parents would do if I suddenly just appeared on their doorstep. They had, after all, just left me here on Earth. Would they miss me? Or would they tell me to leave again? Was I really that bad of a pup?

I'd been telling her about the forests around my home and how I ran through them with my pack when we stood in front of the door into the Console room. For a moment I didn't want to walk in. I was so nervous! Rose walked in first, turning to look at me those worried eyes.

"You coming?"

"Y-yeah." I stuttered as I trailed after her.

* * *

**Aw little Khaz is all nervous! Told ya' it would veer off : P **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope everyone had a had fun on New Year's even and New Year's day! Finally into 2015, and here we thought we would all die in 2012...**

**Anyways!~ Next chapter c:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by my character. **

* * *

Rose was making her way to the Time Lord while I stood in the doorway. I had butterflies fluttering around in my stomach, though I didn't really know why. What was there to be nervous about? My gaze went from the Doctor to Jack. Jack was smiling at me, encouraging a smile of my own to pull at my lips. I shoved all my nerves away so I could run over to him.

The force of my impact sent him stumbling backwards into the railing and just then I realized I could finally express my thoughts to him. There was _so_ much I wanted to say! I settled for reprimanding him for his latest stupid stunt. I took a step back so there was more space between us and punched him in the shoulder, successfully ruining the warm fuzzy mood.

"_Ow_!" He yelped, rubbing his shoulder. "First your gnawing on my hand all last night and now your punching me?_ What the hell_?"

"I know full well it didn't hurt that bad." I scoffed, I knew I couldn't punch for anything. "That was for your lame good bye. I mean seriously, _who does that_?" I growled, flailing my arms around me. "Just a pat on the head, you walk away." But now that I'd started I figured I might as well address a few other things. I threw up my hand to point at his face. "And another thing, why must you _always _flirt with other beings? It got us into _so_ much trouble! Half the time it wasn't even _worth _it, but_ no_, you just _had_ to do it. I bet if you got your mind out of the _gutter _now and again we_ might _have been a little more successful."

Jack looked a little shell-shocked, to say the least. But of course, he let my words slide right off him as he glanced to the Doctor and Rose with a smirk upon his face. "I think I liked her better as a dog."

I growled at him with my teeth bared and stepped forward in a challenge. A challenge that was more a bluff, so when he leaned forward, taking a step himself, I was back tracking quickly as words flew from his mouth. "You know, I think I now know why you always hated it when I was with someone, or even flirting."

I was literally back tracking, taking steps back until he had me trapped between those beautiful blue eyes and the console behind me.

"W-what are you talking about." I stuttered as my face grew warm. This only seemed to encourage the man. I was frustrated and flustered and I just didn't know where all my clever quips were at the moment. The tables had suddenly turned on me and I _so_ unprepared.

"And I'll have you know," He says, putting his arms on either side of me, "my flirting has gotten us out of many of those situations that you say I got us into."

I looked away, trying to find an escape. My back was pressed into the console in a very uncomfortable position. By the time I realized I had no where to go, so did he.

"No, I got us out of those situations by giving them a healthy dose of fear." I snarled, but it just wasn't as effective as it would have been had I not lost my wits.

"Well, let's see if that fear works to get you out of this situation." He's forgetting I scared the hell out of him last night, when Aspen wanted to hurt him._ Jeez, where's Aspen when I actually need her._ I cringed a little on the inside as I realized once again that she'd never be there. I ignored the guilt within me and looked for an immediate escape route again as he leaned even closer.

"So," I said, rather breathy, "You think you can just flirt your way out of every situation, huh?"

"Oh I know I can."

Those butterflies came back ten fold as I realized that not only was I nervous, but I actually liked being this close. _Khaz, get a hold of yourself! He's just your pack, why are you spa__zz__ing like this?_

I heard Jack chuckle, making anger surge through me. "What are you laughing at." I snapped.

"You're blushing." He teased. _Oh my _gawd_. I take it back I want my canine form_.

_There! An escape!_ I thought with relief_. _I gathered my wits again and hoped I could escaped with my dignity in tacked. Feeling more confident, I grinned mischievously and ducked underneath his arm, pushing him away with one hand and grabbing air in another as I stumbled away from him. It was all I could do to stay on my two feet and not fall flat on my face.

I whirled around and grinned triumphantly with my hands on my hips. "Well, let's see _you _flirt your way out of_ this _situation." When I turned around to face the Time Lord and Rose, I saw they were suspiciously looking overly interesting in something. From their grins, I knew they'd been watching.

"I think I was doing a pretty good job." Jack says behind me. When I spared him a glance, he had a smirk seemingly permanent on his face and leaning against the console. My gaze turned to daggers as I whipped around to stalk away.

"_Unbelievable_." I growled out in exasperation and escaped to a darker part of the room so I could cool off and hopefully stop blushing at some point. "Incorrigible flirt." I grumbled to myself.

* * *

**This wasn't nearly as long as my others, I felt it was better to end the previous chapter where it was to keep it from being too huge of a chapter. It's kinda just fluffiness between Khaz and Jack before it gets a little more serious again.**

**Happy New Year everyone c:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Decided to post early because, well, I felt like it. And I seriously thought it was Thursday night going into Friday and there's no way I can stay up super late anymore to post like at 3 am in the morning. I've been fixing the sleeping schedule so I'm a decent human being and don't sleep until noon. Oh, the things we do for school.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character and any plots outside of the tv show**

* * *

Sometime later the Time Lord sought me out to talk about my collar. As I followed him I began to think of the best way to bring up that I wanted him to take me home. Now that my collar was fixed, I needed to go home and set some things straight with my parents, terrorize my uncle, and continue with school. _Maybe mom and dad would let me keep Jack,_ I wondered as I trailed behind The Doctor.

"Khaz, what do you know about your collar?" The Doctor asked when we were in the hallway.

"Well, I know what you told me earlier and that it was supposed to help with my element and my shifting."

"That's all?" He asked, pushing for more information. There really wasn't more that I could give him.

I took a moment to try and think if I could remember anything else being said. I thought about telling him about Aspen, some of the things she'd said that would leave me so confused, but decided not to and just went with nodding my head and saying, "Unfortunately."

The Doctor sighed as he prepared to go into lecture mode. "Those collars," He points to the leather strip that hung loosely around my neck. I never had it adjusted to my neck in this form, so when I shifted it would fit perfectly to my thicker neck. "Were specially made for those who were linked to a monster."

"...Monster?" I choked out. All I could think about was what Aspen had spoke of, the Hounds. Was this the monster he was speaking of?

"Long ago these creatures used to plague Gallifrey. Legend has it they were your ancestors. The Time Lords decided to try and tame them, make them more civil. After that, a few of them decided they wanted more than just living like an animal and fashioned themselves after Time Lords. Not many of them approved of this, and proved to be a lot more intelligent than the Time Lords had originally thought. The monsters, the Hounds," He amended.

"Ah, so you have heard of them." He said, having seen the 'click' on my face as I put the monsters and what Aspen called herself together.

"Nothing more than a few stories, of how they would appear in a few of my species and turn them insane, wreaking havoc on Gallifrey. But...Aspen, she'd mentioned something of the Hound rising again."

"Aspen?" He asked, looking interested.

His interest made me want to shut down, but I forced myself to keep talking. "She's the one who's in my head. She's been with me for as long as I can remember, but before my Uncle tampered with my collar she'd been locked up."

"Your uncle was the one who tampered with it?" He sounded shocked.

"He was adoptive, a Time Lord. My dad's brother had been assigned to him so I took to calling them both my Uncles. He left me on Earth and broke my collar. He told me to find you and Jack Harkness before leaving me. Aspen, she comforted me, told me to get a hold of myself."

The Doctor stood there, taking things in as I spoke. When I ended my story, he continued to have a calculating look upon his face.

"What if I told you I could get rid of the block?" The Doctor asked.

I wasn't sure what to think about that. I mean, I wanted it gone..but..could I control her? Could I keep those I cared about safe?

"No," I decided, "I don't want to put you, Jack, and Rose in danger. I can't promise I'll be able to control her."

"Okay." He nodded. "But at any point in time, I can get rid of it. Just let me know. However, you must know that the damage that has already been done will linger."

"What, I thought it was supposed to fix it? It's been awfully empty up in here since then." I snapped, pointing to my head like some insane person.

He lips twitched with a smile. "And it will, Khaz, just not right away. When the block was reversed it took years for the beast, er, Aspen," He corrected after I set a blazing glare on him. She _has _a name. "To get as far as she has. So, with that logic, it will take a few years for the block to fix what has been done. There will be a few times that she will still make an appearance, it will just take more of her energy to do it. It won't be like last time. And then, eventually, she won't appear at all."

I half listened to him, still wondering if I wanted it there at all. A thought occurred to me then, and I was too curious to not ask.

"What..what if the block broke?"

"The block?" He asked incredulously. "Khaz, if there was ever a force that could break the block, the impact within your mind would kill you. The collar was meant to build and strengthen a block within your mind. Since you've had it on for a while, tampered with or not, even without that collar the block is still there. The only difference is that it's deteriorating instead of strengthening."

I was quiet after that, absorbing everything he was saying. I was a little confused about it all, wondering why I wasn't told about this from my pack. Why I was learning it from a Time Lord. I figured I'd just ask when I got home.

"I...want to hear it this from my parents." I finally said. I saw something flicker in his eyes that made me rather suspicious.

"They won't know near as much as I do. The younger Vaihtaja's won't know a lot, the knowledge has been lost unless you're well educated."

My eyes narrowed at him. We were well educated, we went to school, sure some of us didn't go to public ones and were taught within the pack, but we _were _educated. Feeling insulted, I growled at him. "I'll have you know my family comes from a great lineage; we were once high in the ranks. They will know." I snarled at him, baring my teeth and feeling a shift coming on. "I've been away long enough, now take me home." I demanded like a spoiled pup.

"Khaz." He softly spoke, voice slightly pained.

I snapped then, tired of it all. "I've played along this whole time. I've waited years and years." My eyes began to sting as tears built up behind them. "I'm sick and tired of all this, I don't want to hear anything more about collars or Hounds. I want to go home, _now_. I don't want to live like this anymore,_ I want to go home_! I..." I sniffled as tears overwhelmed me. "I miss my mom and dad. Can't you just take me home?"

My voice was barely above a whisper and more a whine than anything. I stared at the floor between us, bringing a sleeve covered hand to my face in an attempt to rid the tears from my face. I hated crying so much, even more so in front of people.

"Khaz, I'd love to take you home, but...I can't."

"You can't, or won't?" I spat, not daring to look up at him.

"I wouldn't love anything more than to go home." His voice was full of anguish, he really meant it.

My mind was incapable of having pity or shutting up, unable to read between the lines of what was being said.

I dared to look up, eyes full of anger, "Then what's stopping you?"

I think I finally made him snap. "It's gone. Gallifray is gone, everyone and everything there...just..gone." He shouted harshly, making me cowar backwards.

"There was a war," He sneered, "A Time War, and everyone died."

"What?" I choked out as my heart leaped into my throat. "You're lying! If there was a Time War and everyone;s dead, then why are you still alive?" My voice was full of loathing as I locked a merciless gaze on him. I shivered, convulsing in a way, but I wasn't sure if it was because my body wanted to shift or because I was terrified that his words may be true.

"Because, Khaz, it's all my fault."

Anger surged through me and I wasn't sure if it was mine or maybe Aspen's too, but just then I wanted to tear his throat out. I hunched over as I nearly shifted from my unstable emotions. The vivid pictures I had of him lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood scared me back to sanity, but only after I realized the presence of Aspen and that she was just as angry as I was. If I continued, I fear she would slip through whatever crack was still there and take over. Sure I was furious, but I didn't want him dead.

I tried to calm myself, before I was granted an image of my pack. My parents. My siblings. He killed them all. I looked back up at him, eyes flashing.

"Listen Khaz, I had no other choi-"

My fist connected with his face. I'm pretty sure it would bruise, if Time Lords even bruised that is. I went to swing again, but he caught me. It's not like I was particularly graceful in any kind of combat aside from claws and fangs, so it was no surprised at all that he could easily pin me. I was shoved against the wall and somewhere within me I knew he wasn't trying to hurt me, but it was cast aside as I writhed against his touch. I had the rage of two beings within me.

"Calm down." He commanded, but he was wasting his breath.

It took a while, longer than I'd like to admit, but I eventually stopped struggling and tried to steady my breathing. Aspen receded back and left my mind as empty as ever. She must have used up all the energy she had, leaving me alone with my anger. Anger that suddenly didn't seem so blinding now that it was just my own. I took one last deep breath before letting it out, now much more calm.

"Can I let go now?" He asked me as I stubbornly glared up at him. There was a silence before I finally nodded my head. He released me from his hold and I wiped a sleeve once again over my face.

"I'm going to show you exactly what happened." He told me and he raised his hands to my head. I flinched at first, but then tried to relax and let him touch my temples.

My sense were engulfed by his memories. I saw everything, probably more than he wanted me to see. It was definitely more than what I wanted to ever see, let alone feel. I learned he's been trying to save the Universe. My anger was defused then and there, how could I hate someone who had saved more lives than he had killed that day? He had honest intentions and was only doing what he thought was his only option. He was a better person than I could ever be.

"I'm – I'm so, so sorry." I choked out, already beginning to cry again.

I found myself crying for a while in the Time Lord's arms. I was mourning my loss, everything I knew was gone. And finally, I understood why my parents sent me away and why my Uncle left me on Earth. They were saving me from the Time War. The thought only made me cry more.

The Doctor tried his best to comfort me, but it was no used. It was better to just let me cry for now. After all, everyone needs a good cry every now and then. I briefly wondered if The Doctor had cried too when he saved the universe. Only...he wouldn't have had someone to comfort him, he's thought he was alone all this time. But now, now we both were alone.

We were the last of our species.

I managed to cry myself to sleep, exhausted from all of yesterday and practically all of today. At least I think it was a day. Time seemed to stand still inside of the TARDIS, so I couldn't be sure.

I woke up and found myself curled up in Jack's lap on the floor. He held me in his arms and for a moment I didn't want to move at all. It was like old times when I was a dog and cuddled up next to him for comfort and warmth during the night. Unfortunately I could already feel the familiar warmth in my face. I felt Jack chuckle more than I heard him, making my face turn hotter. I groaned while I shut my eyes tightly and simultaneously nuzzling my face into his chest in an attempt to hide myself. It only made him laugh out loud at my antics and hug me tighter. I decided then that I liked his hugs.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Geez, you speak and you ruin it." I complained and detached myself from him so that I could roll off him and onto the floor. I slid back up next to him with my feet out in front of me, just like his were. With a playful smirk, I lifted one leg and placed it on Jack's nearest leg.

"Feeling better?" Rose asks.

As she spoke I rubbed my eyes to rid the sleep from them, sniffing as I did.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'll live." I frowned slightly as I felt the headache that came from crying. I'd have to get over it though; no doubt the three were ready to move on. "So, Doctor, where to now?"

"Anywhere, any place, and any time." He says with a brilliant grin.

* * *

**Soo I mentioned school earlier, it starts next week. I might actually be considered a full time student now! Yaay(that's full of sarcasm, by the way. Although I'm really looking forward to my photography class)...anyways that means less time to write. Luckily I still have a couple weeks before I loose my buffer, but I'm working on the next episode still and trying to figure out which path I want Khaz to go down. Choice, choices. Either option I'm debating on will have an impact on how the following future chapters will be written, but I have an idea on one event that actually helped give me the idea for this story. I'm so excited for when that scene comes!~ **

**I just need this next episode and actually I'll be done with the season. **

**I'll let you guys think on that last sentence lol.**

**Oh, oh! Before I forget, thank you wintercat18, Girlyxxx123, and of course ElysiumPhoenix (seriously your awesome :D 'cause you've been with me from the get go!~) Not to say I don't have someone stalking around out there too! I know your out there. I SEE YOUR TRAFFIC. **

**Just remember, if you ever feel bad about stalking someone (in a joking manner of course -is it sad that I feel I need to clarify that?), remember that my mom has an app for our Fort Knox household so she knows exactly every door and window opening and every movement in the hallways, living room in kitchen. She uses it to make sure certain people of my household are obeying household rules...said people don't know she has this app. **

**I want to mess with them soooo badly and set the house alarm off when just those certain people are home. Jokes on me though, cause the parrots would only start mimicking the god awful sound of the house alarm and then I'd hear it EVERY MOMENT OF THE DAY.**

**Okay done rambling lol, have a nice rest of the week everyone!~ **


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, first thing's first, I have a review to answer!~ I'll just put it here for everyone to see, cause I'm sure at least one other is curious about it as well. **

**It's kind of a long answer, so if anyone else doesn't want to read it, just skip all the bold and continue on to the rest of the story. **

**agnibr**

**Patience, my friend!~**

**Actually I keep forgetting that it all makes sense in my brain, but it may not in others. I think that may be one of my downfalls in writing that I'm still figuring out, because you can't give away too much at one time and then you can't take forever to reveal it. Well I suppose you could, but that only frustrated people and eventually they just loose interest.**

** Vaihtaja is a name that took forever for me to figure out, in all honestly. Because I'm sure you noticed I couldn't quite keep saying she's a dog, when she's not quite that. I DO clear that up in later chapters, how and why they are all similar. If you or anyone else is curious, Vaihtaja means changer in finnish c:**

** need a name, just type random things in google translator.**

** This was the reason why when I first wrote this story, I had to stop, collect my thoughts and start again.**

** But for an outright answer (since I went off rambling) is that yes, the species itself is similar to a kid of humanoid dog thing. I try and say canine in specfic, because they aren't really wolves nor any breed of dog you can place. Just the most crossbred dog you can think of that looks wild like a wolf and between the sizes of a large wolf to that of a bear. Khaz is a short one, so she's only about the size of a large breed of wolf. They also only have golden colors for fur, though there are exceptions cause genetics are weird, but for the most part think autumn. **

* * *

As it turns out "Any where, any place, and anytime" was actually just Cardiff, some where near London. I guess it was Rose's time period, she seemed rather excited about it. I took to sleeping most of the first day, I was so sore! Shifting isn't exactly an easy thing to do and it's painful if you don't keep it up. Oh, so very painful.

But the second day was Fix The TARDIS day, or something like that. I was completely useless with this, so I preferred to just climb the branch things. It was fun because it amused me and made Jack nearly have a heart attack.

"Khaz, you're going to fall." Jack finally said to me after a few close calls. Personally, I wasn't fond of heights, but they weren't entirely too high inside the TARDIS. It was bearable and I knew the fall wouldn't be so bad, at least not as bad as it could be.

"No, I'm not." I confidently told him, but my shoe slipped underneath me, proving me wrong. I squeaked and latched onto the branch like a koala bear.

"Uh-huh."

I couldn't see him, but I could hear his voice and man, was it full of doubt. And laced with sarcasm as well.

"Come down here before you hurt yourself."

"No! I'm fine, really. That was just a clumsy moment." I assured him. "Now, go back to fiddling with the ship and leave me alone."

I felt his gaze one, probably contemplating if he really wanted to leave me to brave the heights. Finally, I heard him sight and walk off. When I glanced over I saw he didn't go too far. His worry for me actually made my heart swell and a smile tug onto my face, he was a good guy for sure.

Still, he was hovering and his lack of confidence in my balancing abilities wanted me to prove him wrong. At first I was so determined, but then I grew bored and decided that I'd just go back to sleep. A little nap would be nice, my body was so sluggish anyways that I probably would kill myself climbing around these branch things.

I placed myself in a way that I could lean forward hug the branch, tempted to sleep like that before fidgeting into a more comfortable position where I had one arm up to lay my head on it while my legs hung on either side.

As I drifted in and out of consciousness I heard Rose talking to someone that didn't sound like either Jack or Doctor. My foggy brain decided it wasn't worth moving from my perch so I ignored it and focused more on relaxing myself so I could sleep.

Knocking on the TARDIS door jolted me from my sleep, so much so that I actually slipped and fell! A small scream that ended in a frustrated groan as I lay on the floor. I rubbed my shoulder as I fixed a withering look at the door. "Who on earth would be knocking on the TARDIS door?" I though allowed, really more complaining than anything. I'd _just_ fallen asleep!

"What do you mean "Who the hell am I", who the hell are you?" An unknown male voice demanded.

Immediately I was on edge, but I tried not to go into full guard dog mode. Rose and Doctor didn't seem too alarmed by him so I figure that means I should cool it.

"You okay?" I heard Rose ask. She'd walked over to help me up.

Waving her away, I scrambled up and said. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The person that had just been speaking rather rudely to Jack, stormed past him and into the TARDIS. He looked to be about Rose's age; dark skinned, and beyond pissed. I bristled at his actions, feeling a growl rising from within my chest.

"Don't tell me, this must be Mickey."

_Mickey?_ I wondered. I wondered what I'd heard that name before. I wracked my brain until I remember back on the ship when we'd first met her, the name at been mentioned then.

"Here comes trouble. How are you Rickey, boy?" Doctor asked.

"It's Mickey!" The man spat out. He clearly didn't like the Time Lord and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up." Rose told Mickey as she walked over to him.

I trotted up to Jack and lightly slapped his arm. Not enough to hurt, merely grab his attention. He jumped and turned to me with a bewildered look.

"Be nice." I warned, finger pointed at him like I was reprimanding a dog. He very nearly looked cross eyed as he stared at my finger.

The two of us turned back to the scene before us of Rose and Mickey reuniting. I wonder how long it had been since the two had seen each other?

"Aw, sweet, look at those– ah hey!" He cried, flinching away from my attempt to slap his shoulder. He turned a sour look to Rose and Mickey, "How come I don't get any of that? No, instead I get_ her_." He complains and jabs his thumb at me.

"You know you love me." I told him and planned on giving him a half hug, you know, one of those wimpy hugs, but he grabbed a hold of me and squeezed the breath from me.

"Only every now and then." He teases, smirk upon his face and chuckling. I hunched over and gasped for breath when he released me.

"You jerk." I huffed, though I didn't really mean it.

"I told you – you don't need a passport." I heard Doctor say, successfully bringing our attention back to the conversation before us.

"It's all very well going to platform one in Justicia and the glass pyramid of San Kloon, but what if we ended up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything!"

"Sounds like an excuse to me." I mumbled under my breath with a slight teasing tone. I'd thought Mickey's voice overrode mine, but I noticed irritation briefly flicker in Jack's face as he looked at me and could only assumed he'd heard me. I smiled innocently, pretending like I'd said nothing at all.

By the time I was turning back to the conversation again, I felt I'd missed something. It was rather silent...and awkward. I fidgeted and tried to remember what the man had asked. Something about her stayin- oh. He wanted to know if she was staying.

"So, what are you doing in Cardiff, and who the hell's jumping Jack Flash and-"

"Hey, that's Captain Jack!" I snarled, only I was allowed to tease Jack.

"Did she just? Never mind I don't want to know." Mickey says, glaring at me. "I don't mind you hanging out with big ears up there -"

"Oi!" The Doctor hollered as Mickey gestured to him.

"-Look in a mirror!" He shouts back while the time Lord shakes his head. "But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of -"

"Careful." I snarled even load, taking a step forward only to have Jack hold me back.

"No who's not being nice." Jack lazily says. I can tell he doesn't care, but this is Rose's friend. I huff, looking away and crossing my arms underneath my chest.

"And what's with her? She's growling like a dog." He points to me with a scowl.

"We just stopped off. We need to refuel." She says, ignoring his complaining. She then launches into a story, gesturing with her hands every so often. "Thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions."

Doctor chooses then to cut ingot her story. "The rift was healed back in 1869..."

"...Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth. 'Cause these creatures were using the rift as a gateway, but she saved the world and closed it."

The poor young man looked like he was having trouble keeping with the story, like he was trying so hard to wrap his brain around it. I didn't blame him' I remembered way back when I was just a little puppy and having to grasp the concept that our world was bigger than just the forests surrounding our home.

I turned my thoughts away from home before I got too depressed just in time to hear Jack joining into the tale. "...and that scar generated energy, harmless to the human race..."

"..But perfect for the TARDIS – I just park it here for a couple of days, right on top of the scar and.."

My eyes flew from the Time Lord back to Jack. "Open up the engines, soak up the radiation..."

"..Like filling her up with petrol, and off we go!"

I so my chance to jump in and took it. "Into time-" I started it, nearly jumping where I stood with my excitement.

"-and into space!" Everyone followed along with me, making my heart swell a bit with happiness. We had a group high five session before Mickey ruined it.

"My god, have you guys seen yourselves?" He asked incredulously. "You all think you're so clever, don't you?"

We all agreed in our own way, ranging from the Doctor's "Yeah" to my "Pretty much".

It wasn't too long later that we all filed out of the TARDIS and into the fresh air. I was so eager for the fresh air Jack had to hold me back so I didn't just pummel through everyone to breathe it and once I was outside I took a huge deep breath, letting out with a content sigh. The TARDIS was nice and all, but you can't beat the fresh air.

"Should take another twenty-four hours." Doctor said from behind me.

"Which means we have time to kill," I whirled around with excitement. I so wanted to explore and this was the perfect time to!

"That old lady's staring." Mickey announces, staring off at an older lady that looked rather confused. I turned to peer around the TARDIS and grinned thinking, _Silly human..._

"Probably wondering what four people could do inside a small wooden box." Jack smirks from beside me. I laugh along with everyone else, shaking my head at my human's comment.

"What are you captain of, the innuendo squad?" He asks with a scornful tone.

I glare at up at the darker skinned male, walking forward to tell him off. I felt a snarl beginning in my chest and my fangs biting into my lips as they grew._ I've had just about enough of you. _Mickey didn't look afraid, in fact he looked at me with a lot less fear than what should be there.

_'I can fix that...' _Aspen whispered and for once I quite agreed with her. It was a nice change from battling it out with her. Her presence was fleeting, but it felt like she was trying to stay awake up there, like she didn't want to let go. Guilt swelled up within me.

The snarl that had been building up finally spilled over, having the hint of Aspen's haunting tone. It's funny how when I welcome her, both agreeing on the subject, that her presence wasn't painful and her growling escaped from it's confines much more smoothly.

Before I could go any farther, Jack's hand was grabbing my arm, making me snarl at him instead. It nearly as mean. Having learned her lesson, Aspen backed off and left the growl all my own. He simply dragged me away in an attempt to leave.

Really, what did I think I was going to do? I was just angry and attacking him wasn't going to fly with Rose and something told me despite his quips, the Doctor wouldn't allow it either. I took a breath and let my anger dissipated as I let it out.

"Wait, er, the TARDIS – we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?"

Curious himself, Jack turned back towards the others and dragging me along beside him. He wasn't holding my arm any more, though, instead holding my hand. "Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?"

"It's the cloaking device in it and from the looks of it, it's not working well." I told them. I couldn't remember the name of the device, I just knew that the TARDIS and many other like it back on Gallifrey had one. Obviously Doctor's was a little quirky. I looked to Doctor to make sure I was right and he nodded his head in confirmation.

"It's called a chameleon Circuit. The TARDIS is meant to disguise itself whenever it lands – like if it was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I had landed in the 1960's, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck." During his speech he's moved to the side of the TARDIS and was now leaning on it with his arms crossed.

"So, it copied a real thing? There actually were police boxes?"

"Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. It they arrested somebody, they could shove them inside 'till help came, like a little prison cell."

I tried to imagine a bunch of TARDIS boxes on every street corner and couldn't help the small giggle that came with it. Jack looked at me questioningly and I shook my head. "Nothing, just thinking." I grinned up at him before turning to Doctor. "Why don't you just fix the circuit?"

"I like it – Don't you?" He asks.

"I love it." Rose says from the other side of the TARDIS. At some point she'd leaned against it, almost like she was hugging it.

"But that's what I meant – there's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?"

"Rickey, let me tell you something about the human race." Doctor says as he walks up to him and puts his hands on Mickey's shoulders. "You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town. What do they do? Walk past it. Now, stop your nagging – let's go explore."

He patted Mickey and then walked off with Rose in tow. She was practically skipping beside him with her hand in his. I turned to Mickey and offered a small smile. I still didn't like him, not by a long shot, but I felt bad for just leaving him.

"Come on, it'll be fun." I assured him, tugging on his hand until he was walking in step with the rest of the group. I abandoned him shortly after so I could stick to Jack's side. It was both out of habit and because, well, I liked being by his side.

"Cardiff, early twenty – first century and the wind's coming from the east. Trust me – safest place in the universe."

For a moment I wanted to believe him, but I had a sinking feeling he may have just jinxed us.

* * *

**So, school has started once again in my town. As a full time college student I get to have a fun little photography assignment where I have to take 100 pictures a day by next Tuesday and it CAN'T be animals. **

**Wish me luck.**

**Anyone else have questions? xD I'm more than happy to try and answer them!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Sorry I took more than a week, got a little busy with my college classes. **

**orlha, They do live a long time but not really as long as Time Lords. I suppose to Time Lords, when they are assigned a Vaihtaja it's almost like us getting a dog on a different scale of years though. I hope that made sense cause reading that again I'm not too sure haha. **

**Okay, anyways, finally Chapter 17!~**

* * *

We spent most of the day walking around and browsing through stores. Rose was eager to show me everything about the modern world and I was just as eager to learn about it. After I'd had my fill of the crowded city, we made our way to a pier. I inhaled deeply as the wind blew into my face. It ignited something within me, making me run to the edge so I could climb up on the railing and lean over. I giggled to myself, spreading my arms wide as the wind blew stronger.

_This is amazing._

Aspen, having been prowling around in my head for quite a while, seemed to sigh with contentment. I could sense that she was tired, very tired. _'It's nice out there, isn't it? I can feel your peace._' She says, so curious about the world.

She wasn't such a bad creature, but I still was afraid of her around the Time Lord. She hated him so much, but it was like she was coping with it now that she realized I wasn't going to let her harm him. He was pack now. We don't hurt pack and even though I wasn't quite sure what Aspen was, she understood pack.

_'I wonder if...'_ I didn't finish my words, I was searching within me to the barrier that she was behind. I could almost see it, like it was clear in darkness and yet I _knew _it was there at the same time. I couldn't see her, but I felt her and I could see dull red eyes. She was miserable. Once again guilt gripped my heart.

Using what was me, my essence, for lack of better words, I forced my way through the crack in the barrier that was still a while from being fixed. I grabbed at her, pulling her and coaxing her to freedom, but just a taste.

It was so much more smooth. Interesting. So if she was forcing herself through it would be painful, but letting her come through, that was okay. When my eyes opened again, they weren't my own. And I knew they weren't. I focused on keeping her in the front with me in the back. It was difficult, a mind wasn't meant to have two souls within it. It was bad enough she was even there in the barrier, but putting both of us completely conscious in the same area was hard on us both.

_'Oh, Khaz!' _She gasped. I felt her lean my body forward, embracing the air. I felt her become ecstatic, her energy changing from depressed to surging with hope and excitement. _'This is beautiful. I can't remember the last time I've seen everything so clearly.' _

Everything for me was getting rather foggy. One of us was going to loose consciousness if we weren't careful.

"If you fall in, I'm not saving you." Jack's voice ran in our ears. Aspen whirled around, blinking owlishly. They'd been caught. Jack flinched, taking a step back with fear flicker in his eyes.

Aspen smiled gently. "Hello, Jack Harkness." She says. "My, you are handsome."

_'Alright, enough Aspen.'_ I snarled, waking back up tenfold and fighting my way back to the surface. She chuckled, allowing me without a fight and making the whole ordeal of her going back beyond the barrier painless and easy.

With Aspen safely on the inside of the barrier, I open my eyes once more. Jack looked so confused.

"It's alright Jack, I was just experimenting." I assured him. "I feel so guilty for locking her up in there...and the barrier will be completely sealed over soon...I'm not sure I made the right decision."

"So what are you thinking?" Jack asks, I can hear his worried tone.

"I'm not sure. If I'm wanting to set her free, I can't do it with you and Doctor around. Especially the Doctor, because she hates Time Lords and she'll be harder to control."

I looked down as I dared wonder if it were possible for me to leave the group. I liked them, a lot. I mean, I didn't really know The Doctor and Rose like I did Jack. Jack was my pack and I didn't want to leave him, but I couldn't ask for him to come with me to do this. They traveled in a freakin' time machine. All they had to do was meet up with me again when I had things under control.

"Well, we could leave. Find our own ship again." Jack offered. I smiled at him, loving that he was willingly to do that.

"If I left, I kind of would like to live a life here for a bit. Earth is nice, you know." These humans, they were so carefree and had no clue about the danger they were in, even now. I envied their ignorant race. They went to work, paid their bills, and most importantly had a family to go home to. It made me wish that after all this, I would have a home to. That was impossible, though. Everyone was dead.

A little girl's giggles caught my attention. I scanned the pier until I found a small blonde girl with a similar blonde boy. The girl was young and the boy just a couple years older. They looked to be playing a game of tag while trailing behind their parents. A smile tugged at my lips. I could remember when my youngest brother and I were that young. We'd played tag too, among other games. Often times little games turned into shifting and a scuffle with lots of scratches and bruises, but it was all in good fun. It really got interesting when all of us got together. In total there were four of us, the biggest gap between the first two offspring and my brother and myself.

"...Khaz?"

I jumped, completely startled out of my thoughts. Rose had a worried look that mirrored Jack's, only his held fear still. Did he still fear me, or was it that I was thinking about leaving them?

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked.

"Mickey found a great restaurant to eat at, are you coming with us?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go!" I forced a smile on my face and shoved the thoughts of leaving and home away for another time. This was supposed to be a relaxing and carefree day, after all.

"Wow...this place is amazing!"

I couldn't contain my excitement, there were so many different scents and sights. I'd never been in a restaurant before, except for a couple in the old days as a dog. I was intrigued by it all, I wanted to try it all.

This was the adventure I wanted, the adventure of the human world. To discover all it had to offer.

Someone handed me a menu...but I couldn't read it. I may be able to understand it, but there was no way I could actually read it. I felt my face heat up when I turned to Jack and asked for help. With his help I was able to pick something out and after a while it was brought to us. Not too long after our food arrived, Jack launched into a story that I'd heard about a dozen times, so while he was running his mouth I excused myself to the bathroom.

I took my time in there, investigating some of the things I hadn't really encountered before or just hadn't needed as a dog. After that I just kinda aimlessly wandered the restaurant, attracting some strange looks as I did. As I watched, I realized that it would be rather easy to live like this. I could just settle down in this time period, do what humans do.

Eventually I wandered back to our table and took my place by Jack's side. I stared at the plate as I thought about when my parents had left me on Earth. What was I supposed to do? I found Jack and I found Doctor...what now? I had my new pack, but I was still feeling unbelievable lost.

"And I was having such a nice day."

The Doctor's voice took me out of my thoughts, making me glance up from my dish to see him holding up a newspaper with a woman on it. Jack and I weren't given much of an explanation before we were running through the city to a huge white building. As we entered the building I had to bite back a laugh. Upon walking in, they all positioned themselves according to how I saw them in the pack.

The Time Lord was leading us, like the alpha he was, with Rose beside him like the faithful Beta. Jack, once the leader when our pack was just two, naturally attempted to take the lead. He would have to settle for a warrior, as he certainly could fight bravely like one. I came up behind him, being yet another warrior, and then our omega trailing behind. I bit my lip to try and fight the smile at my own thoughts.

We came to a stop, Jack to the right and Doctor to the left. Jack was the first to start speaking.

"According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius -"

"Try saying that five times fast." I interrupted. My sarcasm fell on deaf ears as Jack continued.

"Masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit." He took off his scarf and barreled on through. I glanced at the Doctor with a knowing look. He had to be at least a little irritating that Jack had gone into alpha mode.

"Okay, plan of attack – we assume a basic 57-56 strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor you go face to face- that'll designate exit one. I'll cover exit two. Rose, you'll have exit three, Mickey and Khaz exit four. Have you got that?" He asked us all. I was very close to laughing as the others stared between the two with a confused look.

"Excuse me, who's in charge?" The real alpha questioned, scolding the warrior.

"Sorry. Waiting for order, sir."

"Right. Here's the plan." Doctor begins with a stern voice. "Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?"

"Present arms."

They all whipped out a cell phone. I looked down at everyone's hands as it continued down the line. "Hey, how come I don't have one of those!" I complained. The four ignored me as they checked their phones. I looked at Mickey's and the Rose's in confusion, wondering how they worked.

"See you all in hell." Jack announces with a smirk.

Rose, Jack, and Doctor all went their separate ways. I huffed and took a hold of Mickey, who wasn't moving anywhere. "C'mon Mickey." I grumbled to him.

It was no surprise that they teamed me up with our little omega. He wasn't nearly experience in the alien thing as the rest of the pack was. I was running through the scenarios through my head and it occurred to me that I was in the wrong form. I glanced at Mickey and knew I was going to scare the pee out of him.

For now, I would try my best not to shift. I could do that, right? We're just trying to capture some alien woman, there's no need for that.

* * *

**This chapter might answer a couple questions I've seen : P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Annnd This is my last chapter that I have written...so now I need to write more, pronto lol. **

* * *

I took up the lead as Mickey and I walked through the hallways. I lifted my nose up to the air, trying to scent anything that wasn't human, and received a strange look from Mickey.

"What?" I snapped.

He shook his head and looked to want to say something when I heard voices over Mickey's phone. I hurried, taking up a paced run as I navigated through the hallway and eventually outside. I'm not sure when, but at some point I'd lost Mickey. Bursting through the doors, I spun my head around and caught sight of a heavy set older woman running. I didn't even think, I just reacted.

It didn't take long for me to realize I was in the wrong form. After the first two steps I was running on familiar paws. I was an orange steak to the human eye as I dashed after the woman. The hunt was over and the chase was on.

It wasn't long at all that I was on her heels and snarling as I took a hold of her skit. I tugged her skirt with all my strength and shook my head back and forth like a dog playing a game of tug of war. The woman yelped and beat my head, trying to get me to release her skirt, but like a terrier I just set my jaw tighter.

I growled lowly as she stopped. I hunkered lower, hackles raised and I'm sure looking like a demon mutt. She yanked her skirt and there was a loud rip. She stumbled backwards, but in no time at all she was stable and teleported away. I lunged after where she'd been, snarling with anger. _She got away! _My teeth ground into the fabric from my anger.

To my delight, she appeared right in front of me, running right at me. My plumed tail swung back and forth, ears perked forward as I let loose a rumbling bark that was muffled by the cloth in my mouth. She turned around and ran away again before once more appearing in front of me. I glanced over at Doctor and barked at him. The sonic screwdriver never ceases to amaze me.

Eventually she'd had enough and ended up standing right in front of the Doctor. I trotted over to them, trailing behind them.

Along the way I saw my clothes, I'd strewn them in an attempt to become what I was now. I veered off course to gather what I could up. My pants wasn't so bad, neither was the tank tops and the jacket was completely fine. I could work with that. The rest was a little...torn...but if I could manage jeans and a jacket for now. I really needed to find some shifter friendly clothes. Or carry a bag with me that had an extra pair of everything inside it.

I had to find a place to hide so I could shift and shimmy quickly into my clothes so I could get back to Jack and the others.

It was a very hard process, because I had to picture my Vaitaja form. Shifting back was oh so painful, but it was amazing at the same time. For a brief moment I'd been afraid I wouldn't be able to shift back like before. Once on two legs, I let loose a breath of relief and began walking back.

I entered the building and realized I had lost my pack. I crossed my arms, letting out a 'hmm' as I glanced around. Lifting my nose into the air, I tracked them down.

"You have to be kidding me!" I snarled. I'd found them, but they kicked me out of the building for 'trespassing'. "My friends are in there!"

My cried were ignored as they walked back into the building. I crossed my arms once more and glared daggers at the doors. My gaze traveled up and my stomach clenched. I saw the windows that were close to where they were and entertained the thought of climbing up.

"It can't be too hard...j-just a little climb." I muttered, walking up to the building.

I got as far as touching the building before banishing the thought all together. "Nope! Absolutely not. I'm_ not _scaling a wall. They're just going to have to let me in." I decided, whirling around and marching up to the door.

Only minutes later and I was yelling obscenities at the guard and anyone else that kept me from getting to the door. They tried to grab me and I smacked their arms away and I'm pretty sure I gave out some black eyes too. By the time I burst through the door I was a mess. My hair, which never made it back into its pony tail, was in a curling mess. I was panting and glare at the first person my eyes landed on, the woman.

"What, you couldn't tell them to let me in?" I snarled, teeth bared as if I were still a canine.

All four of my friends looked at me in confusion. I studied them and noticed Jack was holding some sort of contraption and was looking rather excited. I turned my merciless glare on the ground behind me.

"You didn't tell them?" I let loose another snarl. I loved that a couple of them flinched away from me. _Be afraid, be very afraid,_ I darkly thought.

"She was busy with other guests; I did not think it would be important to tell her." The younger man spoke, his thick accent laced his words.

I swear my eye twitched. The rumbling in my chest grew louder as I took a step forward.

"Khaz!" Rose called, stopping me in my steps. She stood next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I was wondering where you had gone to."

She dragged me away from the annoying humans. _She just saved your lives._ I thought, glaring one last time at them before the doors were close. Whether I was really going to kill them, I wasn't sure. I was just angry and it made me feel better to be as threatening as possible.

My attention was quickly brought to the thing that had Jack's eyes lit with excitement. "What's that?"

"A trybophysical Waveform." The Doctor supplied before Jack ould ever form the words.

"Which is...?" My gaze drifted to the small city on the table. "Do I even want to know what's going on?"

"Is it a weapon?" Rose asks.

"It's a transport." Jack says as he sets it on the ground and stood up. "You see, the reactor blows, the rift opens." He uses hand gestures that had me following his hands more than actually listening. "Phenomenal cosmic disaster, but this thing shrouds you in a force field. You have this energy bubble–" He made a funny noise that sounded like 'zoom' and then continued on with actual words. "—so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system."

"It's a surfboard!" Mickey exclaims.

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah."

"...What's a surfboard?"I asked in utter confusion.

But I never found the answer to that, as the funny smelling alien woman thing spoke.

"And it would've worked – I'd have surfed away from this dead – end dump back to civilization."

"Wait a minute," I cut in, sensing something wasn't quite right, "you would blow up a whole planet, just to get a lift?" I asked in horror.

"Like stepping on an ant hill." The woman snapped. She stalked around the table, almost proud of herself. It made me sick. I didn't even know I was growling until I felt Rose's hand on my shoulder again. I bottled up my emotions, hoping that the extra emotions that were subtly leaking out would go away too. Aspen was still pretty silent since out experiment, but when my anger had risen, it seemed to bring her presence back, but only briefly.

"How did you think of the name?" Doctor asked. We all looked over at the wall where it said 'The Blaidd Drwg project'.

"What, 'Blaidd Drwg'?" She asked.

__No, the other name on a huge banner on the wall.__ I grumbled in my thoughts.

"It's Welsh"

"I know, but how did you think of it?"

"Chose it at random – that's all." She continues her stalk around the table towards the banner. "I don't know – just sounded good. Does it matter?"

The Doctor turned and locked eye with Rose. I watched the interaction with confusion.

"What's it mean?" Rose asked.

" 'Bad Wolf'."

"But I've heard that before – Bad Wolf."

"I think I missed something…" I quietly said, glancing at Mickey. He just looked back to Rose and when I looked to Jack he shrugged.

Rose's gaze didn't move from The Doctors. "I've it heard lots of times."

"Everywhere we go, two words, following us – 'Bad Wolf'."

"How can they be following us?"

The Doctor stared off, his gaze slowly lowering before he scoffed and broke into a wide grin. "Nah, just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio, then hearing it all day – never mind." I looked at Rose and saw she didn't quite believe what The Doctor was saying. "Things to do."

He clapped his hands together and walked away from the fireplace and banner. "Margaret, we're gonna take you home."

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Jack asked.

"I actually agree with him on that one." I said and walked over to stand next him, my usual and natural position.

"I don't believe it." Rose said, sounding excited. "We actually get to go to Raxa –" The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Wait a minute! Raxacor—"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"—Raxacorico…" Rose tried again.

"—fallapatorius." The Doctor finished.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius. Ahh!" Rose cheered, seemingly quite proud of herself. Her arms raised above her head as she walked into The Doctor's hug.

"That's it!"

They both laughed and I turned to Jack with a 'What the heck' look and pointing finger at them. He shrugged and I shrugged with a roll of my eyes.

"They have a death penalty."

The excitement died away and everyone grew somber.

"The family Slitheen was tried in its absences many years ago and found guilty, with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of the government, the moment I return I am to be executed." Her gaze was relentless and made me squirm until it landed on The Doctor. "What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home, and you take me to my death."

"Not my problem."

We fell silent again. For the rest of the time I didn't so much as glance at the woman. Sure, it wasn't our problem, I completely agreed, but that didn't make me any less guilty for bringing her to her death. By the time I was back in the TARDIS I wanted to run and hide away until all this was over with. I was too irritated to try and figure out what exactly would be the right thing to do in this situation, I'd feel unbelievably guilty either way.

"This ship is impossible!" Margerate gasped. "It's superb. How'd you get the outside around the inside?"

"Like I would give you the secret."

"I almost feel better about being defeated. We never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods."

"Don't worship me – I'd be a very bad god." The Doctor said as he fiddled with the ship. "Wouldn't get a day off for starters. Jack, how are we doing, big fella?"

"This extrapolator's top of the range." Jack said, and then looked up accusingly at Margerate. "Where did you get it?"

"I don't know. Some airlock sale?"

I scoffed at her reply and looked away from them. I had made myself at home above everyone else on the metal floor that The Doctor had been standing on earlier that day. "Yeah, I'm sure t_hat's _what it was."

"Must have been a great big heist." Jack said and looked up to Doctor. "It's stacked with power."

"But we can use it for fuel?"

"It's not compatible, but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning."

"Then we're stuck here over night." I complained, having lost all interest in everything that they were doing and feeling extremely homesick. I didn't want anything to do with this decision, bringing a person to their death just wasn't something that settled well with me.

"I'm in no hurry." The woman that was the reason for this whole mess said.

"We've got a prisoner." Rose said with wonder. "The police box is __really__ a police box."

"You're not just the police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners…each and every one of you." She said as she played with a ball in her hands.

"Well, you deserve it." Mickey's voice echoed through the TARDIS.

"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood. Which makes you better than me how, exactly?" Mickey just stared at her, unable to come up with a retort. "Long night ahead." She walked away and sat away from everyone in the small seat. "Let's see who can look me in the eye."

It wasn't long before I felt her eyes on me, lingering there. I hardly looked at her this whole time, but with a rush of nerve and anger, I turned to lock my gaze onto hers. I bared my teeth in a very animal like way and narrowed my eyes, even going as far as snarling, before looking away.


	19. Author's Note

Connie Walker - 68

1: do you live near family, and if so, how often do you see them?

Most of her side of the family is gone now, her husband's side visits or has family gatherings every so often. If the top of her head she can think about at least seeing them three times a month.

2: How do you spend your free time?

.G to the movies a lot, or drive to the mountains. Work out in the yard and garden

She and her husband go the movies a lot, as well as out to eat. When not doing that they will drive up to the mountains or work out in the garden.

3: Do you work, if so, what kind of work?

She doesn't work anymore, but when she did work she was a secretery at an elementary school. She's thinking about volunteering at the schools or somewhere around children.

.

4: what are some physical changes you've noticed as you've grown older?

She's noticed that her memory is a lost worse than it ever has been. She forgets things really easily and finds she's a lot grumpier now than when she was younger.

5: What's your biggest fear in regards to aging?

Her biggest fear is being unable to care for herself. She doesn't want to have nurses come and take care of her, like for the bathroom or just getting around. She doesn't even want her husband to have to do that either.

6: Do you see yourself going to a convalescent home?

She can only see herself doing this if her husband put her in one. But at the same time, she thinks she would drive everyone insane because she'd talk to everyone and then some. If she has her mind and wits about her, she would only ever want to go in one with her husband as well, since they do everything together. She doesn't want to be split from her husband.

7: Do you have any retirement plans?

Her retirement plans are to travel and enjoy going to new places as well as revisit old ones.

8: On a scale of 1-10, 10 being most satisfied 1 being least satisfied, how would you rate your life so far?

Straight up 10, no arguments there. She said a hundred if that could be one.


End file.
